Forgotten Love
by Darkshadow-lord
Summary: Brief summary have to read to find out more: After Soi Fong returns to Japan she reconnects with old friends and old feelings start to arise once more. It's a YoruSoi fanfiction and contains yuri. Rated M for later chapters, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1: Exploring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, wish I did though**

**This is my first fan fiction so take it easy on me and excuse any spelling mistakes or dare I say it grammar mistakes. All reviews are welcome I'll take anything that you guys will give me. Also this is a YoruSoi fan fiction so it will contain yuri, so if you don't like yuri, then suggest not reading it. **

**Also the first couple of chapters are kind of a prequil. **

* * *

**Forgotten Love**

**Chapter One: Exploring**

"Wait Yoruichi sama!" a young girl wearing a black t-shirt with black baggy pants with shoulder length black hair and mystifying grey eyes screamed while lending on an old oak tree trying to catch her breath, from having chased her friend through the forest for what seem like hours.

The other girl with short cropped purple hair wearing a black tank top along with skin tight black pants stopped in her tracks and turn to face her friend who was standing a few feet away, "what is it, Soi Fong?" her golden honey eyes shining with glee and mischievousness.

"We've been running for hours now, where are we going?"

Yoruichi just gave her friend a mischievous smile and said, "you'll see".

Soi Fong just looked at her friend dumbfounded and said, "b b but… Yoruichi sama it's starting to get late and my dad will be at your house soon to pick me up."

"Like I said, you'll see and didn't I tell you to stop calling be sama." Yoruichi said with sigh and a false expression of anger. Yoruichi received a flustered blush from her friend and heard a mumbled, "y y yes Yoruichi sam…," Soi Fong shook her head at her forgetfulness, "I mean Yoruichi."

Yoruichi just gave her another mischievous cat like grin as she began to take off again much faster than before, dodging around trees like a mad man. She slowed her paced after a while standing in front of an old wooden two story house covered in overgrown flourish and debris from being abandon after so many years. She held her hands on her hips looking very smug of herself before turning around and waiting for her friend to join her. After a little while of waiting Yoruichi saw a breathless Soi Fong trying her best to catch up with her friend running as fast as she could. "Ha you finally made it uh slow poke!" Yoruichi yelled at her friend in delight as Soi Fong bent over resting her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath before looking at her friend and looking at the abandon building with discuss.

"Uh.. uh… uh… d don't tell me this is where you were lending me to?" Soi Fong asked Yoruichi in a frustrated and breathless tone, her face red from still trying to catch her breath and a few strands of her hair falling in her face.

"Yep, it's a beauty right," Yoruichi said turning to face the crumpling building, "Kisuke and I found it a few days ago exploring the woods and we just kind of stumbled on to it. I can't believe that this place was on my parents' estate, weird huh?" Yoruichi finish planting her mischievous grin back on her face.

_"Kisuke, that clown alone with," Soi Fong swallowed hard, "Yoruichi sama, my Yoruichi sama," _Soi Fong thought to herself feeling unusually jealous of the goofing blonde. "Y you and **Kisuke**found it….. then why did you bring me here?" Soi Fong asked and Yoruichi could clearly hear the hate that Soi Fong pronounced Kisuke's name with.

Upon hearing this Yoruichi turned to her friend with a look of confusion plastered on her face and clearly saw the pain and confusion on Soi's face as well. Then a pang of guilt crept into Yoruichi when she finally looked into the young Soi's eyes that were clouding over with unspoken emotion and the realization of what she said finally hit her. She walked up slowly to Soi and ruffled the young girl's hair receiving a deep blush from the girl and then Yoruichi lend in closer to Soi and spoke and in a soft whisper, " you know you're cute when you that", quickly putting on her mischievous cat like grin when receiving an even deeper blush from Soi. Yoruichi started laughing and turned quickly from the shocked Soi back to the abandon building hiding the emotion in her honey eyes and said, "yeah we found it the other day, but we didn't get a chance to explore it, so I thought that you and I could and besides it might me the last time I get to see you for awhile, since you're going off with your father." Yoruichi said trying to hide the pang of sadness in her voice at remembering that her best friend wouldn't be around all the time and would be gone for a few months.

Soi clearly sensing this and also feeling her own sadness at thought creeping in tried desperately to change the subject, "b but why couldn't we come out and explore it earlier today? And besides we don't even have flashlights with us" Soi said trying her best to keep her creeping sadness and the now rising fear at bay.

Yoruichi once again plastered her cat like smile back on her face and pulled out from seemly no where a couple of flashlights and said while clicking on one of the flashlights and holding it under her chin, " what would the fun of that be??" Yoruichi questioned, and then started laughing manically to what seem to Soi with madness, "MUHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then Yoruichi started laughing even harder when she saw the look of horror and fear after realizing that they would be going into the spooky old house at night no less under a bright glowing full moon.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Events

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the last chapter cause I wanted to finish the prequil. Also sorry for any mistakes that might be in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Events**

"You have to be kidding me, Yoruichi you don't mean that we're going inside that do you?" Soi Fong said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah we are! We're going to go through that broken window right there." Yoruichi said while shining the light of her flashlight on one of the glassless windows and turning back around with the other flashlight and handing it to Soi with her mischievous smile still plastered on her face.

"Do you have any idea of what's in there, it could be dangerous. It doesn't even look like its stable; the roof could fall on us at any moment." Soi Fong said to Yoruichi with worry still etched on her voice.

"Ah, come on Soi." Yoruichi said with a false pout playing on her lips, "it'll be fun just you and me."

"Well, okay but we shouldn't stay in there to long, alright Yoruichi."

_"Works all the time," Yoruichi thought to herself with a silent laugh._ "Sure, we're just going in there and taking a look around and then we're right out okay."

"Okay, Yoruichi sam…, I mean Yoruichi."

"That's better…. okay are you ready I'll give you a boost up to the window, okay." Yoruichi said as she got in a crouch like position with her hands cup, ready to boost Soi up to the window.

"Okay," said Soi as she placed her left foot into the cupped hands of Yoruichi and was boosted up to window. After Soi was in Yoruichi made her way up to window to join Soi Fong inside the worn down house.

When Soi and Yoruichi were both inside they stood beside each other looking around the house and found themselves standing in an immaculate living area with a couple antic looking chairs and an antic looking couch resting in front of an large copper stone fireplace with a torn picture sitting on the mantle. Unlike its outward appearance the inside of the house wasn't that bad. There were a few leaves that littered the floor along with a few moth eaten books and dust covered just about everything. Lying on the antic furniture were sheets brown from dust of the past years and was obvious moth eaten as well.

"Well it's not that bad is it huh Soi? Not very scary is it?" Yoruichi said still looking around at the crumpling house with her cat like smile still on her face.

"No, I guess not." Soi said still looking at the debris that scattered the floor of the room, when a shriek echoed throughout the house causing a chill to run up Soi's spine. **"HAAAAA WHAT WAS THAT YORUICHI?"** Soi screamed standing straight up.

"Oh, I'm sure it was nothing probably some kind of animal an owl or a bat probably." Yoruichi said nonchalant walking behind Soi to pick up one of the many discarded books that scattered the floor then tossing it back down after discovering that the title had worn away and that the books pages were to moth eaten and too faded to even read a single word. After she tossed the book back to floor, she looked at Soi, who was looking at the elegant stairs where the sound seemed to come from, and who shivering a little. Yoruichi then put on her mischievous grin and tipped toe right behind Soi quickly grapping her by her sides and tickling her, earning a loud scream and a jump from Soi.

"**HAAAAA… Y YORUICHI!" **Soi screamed turning quickly around and lightly hitting Yoruichi on the arm.

"Hahahaha you scare so easily Soi!" Yoruichi said laughing and then quickly grapping Soi's hand and pulling her up the stairs earning a scarlet blush from the young girl. "Come on Soi let's check out the second floor."

The second floor resembled much of the bottom floor scattered leaves covering the floor and dust covering everything. But besides being an open room it was a long immaculate hallway line with doors to spare bedrooms and to extra bathrooms. As they walked down the hall Yoruichi who was still holding Soi's hand after trying to open all the rooms that they past discovered that they were all locked until they reached the very last door at the end of the hall and Yoruichi turning the dust covered knob and slightly pushed it open. "Hey at least one door is open uh Soi," Yoruichi said then finally looking down at her hand and discovering that she was still holding Soi's hand in hers and then blushed herself and quickly let go of Soi's hand and turned to face the room that they both had entered.

After shining the flashlight within the room they notice a large king size bed that seemed fit for a king covered in old worn moth eaten rags that use to be bed covers and covered in dust. Yoruichi shine the flashlight all over the room resting it on an old cracked full length mirror and an antic looking vanity that held an old silver expensive looking hair brush and few empty old perfume bottles. Yoruichi moved the flashlight and rested the light on a large crack in the wall, where all of a sudden the loud shriek from before was heard and then a flap of wings and to Soi's horror a black cloud rose from the hole in the wall straight to her. Before she knew it she was engulfed by the swarming black cloud that was bats. Soi began to beat them away from her face and before Yoruichi knew it her hand had been grabbed by Soi and she was being pulled out of the room and down the stairs and out of the window that they had come in through.

After a while Yoruichi found herself in the middle of the forest standing behind Soi who was trying to catch her breath and whom was still holding Yoruichi's hand. Yoruichi again put on her cat like mischievous smile and pounce on Soi Fong pushing her to the ground. "Y Yoruichi w what are you doing?" said a startled Soi.

"Jeez, Soi when you get scared you sure can run fast!" said Yoruichi grinning over the pinned Soi, lending closer to Soi's face, but stop when she run someone yelling at the edge of forest near her house.

"Yoruichi, darling, Soi Fong's father is here to pick her up." A man yelled.

"Ahh, it's my dad, hey Soi Fong I guess we'll have to come back and explore the rest of that house later uh!" Yoruichi teased, while slowly and reluctantly getting off of Soi and helping Soi back up to her feet.

"Yeah, right Yoruichi." Soi Fong said through a shaky voice.

"Well, come on little bee!" Yoruichi said with her grin still on her face and her honey colored eyes sparkling as she started to run the rest of the distance to her house and Soi Fong quickly following after. Shortly after running a short distance they found themselves back at Yoruichi's house and went through the back door where Soi's father waited for her at the front entrance.

"Hey, there Soi did you have fun with your friend Yoruichi?" Soi's father asked her in a soothing gentle voice.

"Yes, father I did." Soi Fong replied with a slight blush forming on her face as she thought back on the past events of the day in her mind.

"Well, that's good. I was just telling Mr. Shihouin here how you love spending time with his daughter, " replied Soi Fong's father.

"Yes, it's hard to believe that there is a three years age difference between the two, Yoruichi just turning fifteen and your young Soi here being twelve. They really are joined at the hip it would seem. It does my heart well that my little angle can find such a good friend in one of my best employs' daughter." said Yoruichi's father.

"Oh, I almost forgot Soi there's been a change in my schedule so we'll be leaving for China early in the morning." Soi Fong's father said to his daughter.

"Really sir," Soi Fong said trying to hide the sadness in her voice at the thought of leaving so soon.

"Yes, so say your goodbyes' to your friend Yoruichi cause you won't see her for almost three months or so," replied her father, who was turning to Yoruichi's father again.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when you get back then." Yoruichi said taking Soi in a tight hug, sadness clearly playing in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll see you when I get back." Soi said returning her friend's hug, sadness still sticking to her words.

"Well, Soi let's go," Soi's father said and turning back to Yoruichi's father saying, " thank you for taking such great care of my daughter sir."

"Oh, she was no problem she and Yoruichi have been playing together all day long, so I haven't really seen them that much." Yoruichi's father said as Soi Fong and her father was exiting the door and about to enter the car that was waiting for them at the end of the steps and Yoruichi running past her father waving goodbye to her friend trying to keep her tears from falling as Soi entered the car.

* * *

**Three Months later:**

"Yes! Today's the day that Soi Fong is supposed to come back!" Yoruichi said basically jumping up and down with excitement at her friends return.

As she started to run back upstairs to her room to get ready to go meet her friend, Yoruichi was stopped my her father, "Yoruichi come here I have to tell you something." She heard her father say as he was putting down the phone in his office.

She notice that his voice was solemn and was that her imagination or was there a pang of guilt playing on her father's words. "What is it, sir?" Yoruichi asked cautiously.

"Why, don't you sit down right here okay," he pointed to the chair behind his desk and when she was sitting down he continued, "Well, it's about your friend Soi Fong."

"What about Soi Fong sir?" Yoruichi asked worry on her voice and fear that she couldn't quite place slowly creeping over her.

"Well, it's hard for me to tell you this, but your friend Soi Fong won't be returning, the plane that her and her father was in went down a little after their take off from China. The rescue squad has found the plane……it was in pieces but have found no survivors of the wreckage, everyone on board is believed to be dead." Yoruichi's father said in a solemn, quite voice with sadness entering his words at the sight of his daughter's eyes slowly filling with tears.

"B but she can't be d...d dead," the word hard for her to get out, "she just can't be." Yoruichi said through tear streak sobs and shock at the situation feeling her with intense sadness, at realizing that she wouldn't ever get to see her best friend ever again.

* * *

At the same time as Yoruichi was being told the horrific tale, an unconscious Soi Fong was washed up on the shore miles from where the plane had crashed into the ocean after drifting on a piece of wreckage for what seemed like hours.

* * *

**A/N: That was the end of the prequil the next chapter will have Soi Fong returning to Japan after 9 years. Also Reviews are greatly appreciated just take it easy on me okay and any suggestions for the story is appreciated to. **


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A/N: Thanks to those you reviewed and sorry if this seems a little rushed. Also sorry for any mistakes that there may be in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Encounter**

Nine years have passed since the day when Soi Fong had washed up on the shore of a small island named Seireitei, an island unknown to outsiders and located in the sea between China and Japan. After the residents of the island found her she was taken in by the elder of the small little island, whom had no children of his own and whom was considered the leader of the residents. Soi was so traumatize by the plane crash that the only thing that she could only remember certain parts of her life such as when she was, but the thing that she remembered most was how her father's face looked before the crash horrific and tear streaked as he cradled Soi Fong in his arms and calling out her name saying that it'll be okay. Even though such memories haunted her Soi Fong was an excellent student and was taught discipline and combat skills on the island and eventually came to love the island that she now called her home.

After nine years of studying under the residents of the isolated island she now found herself back in Japan on a mission that was entrusted to her. As Soi Fong stepped out of the private plane, her hair now wrapped into two long braids with silver hoops hanging from them and the rest of her hair cut to flare out in something similar to a crop cut, she looked out at her surroundings something about the entire country felt familiar to her but she couldn't figure out why. She just kept looking at her surroundings with a thoughtful expression on her face, until Soi's thoughts were interrupted by a loud annoying smacking sound and her face turned back to its normal emotionless scowl which had formed from her merciless training. She looked up to her companion that was assigned to accompany her to Japan with disgust.

"You pathetic oath must you all ways be stuffing your face?" Soi Fong said in a voice of anger and disgust.

"Sorry." Omaeda Marechiyo mumbled while he was still trying to stuff his face with the chips that he was holding in his hand.

"Pathetic, I don't know why I was assign such an oath like you anyway, it's not like you're much help." Soi Fong said with disgust still playing on her voice.

"Well, I guess they thought that it might be better if you had someone with you." Omaeda said lifting his hand to pick his nose.

Looking away from the giant oath with even more disgust Soi Fong said, "Well, let's go, we have to go get settled."

"All right, so where the old man book us anyway?" Omaeda said.

"It's a new place called Homonka." Soi Fong said as she started walking to the car waiting for them.

"Well, I hope it has good food." Omaeda said.

Soi Fong didn't respond to the idiotic oath, she just stared out her window at the passing buildings, until the car stop in front of a massive skyscraping building. "Well we're here, Omaeda." Soi Fong said.

"Good cause I was getting hungry." Omaeda said crumpling up the empty bag of potato chips in his hand.

"You're always hungry." said Soi Fong with a roll of her eyes. "Well, come on and get the luggage at least you'll be good for something." She said as she started to exit the car and into the building heading to the front desk to check in.

"Jeez, she can be such a bitch sometimes." Omaeda said as he retrieved his and Soi Fong's luggage from the trunk of the car and shortly followed after Soi Fong.

"Here," Soi Fong said handing him his card key to his room, "you're in the room across from mine, room 314."

"What we're not staying in the same room together?" Omaeda said in an idiotic tone.

"Not even in your dreams you pathetic oath." Soi Fong said in a severe tone and glaring her emotionless grey eyes on the fat oath.

"I...I was just kidding." Omaeda stuttered out and shaking just a little.

"Even so don't do it again." Soi Fong said in a warning severe tone.

"Yes sir." Omaeda said straightening slightly and following Soi Fong into the elevator and watching her press the twelfth floor button.

When the elevator stopped Soi exited carrying her bag and suitcase and headed for her room. "Ah, here it is room 312." She said more to herself than to anyone else.

"So I guess this one's mine then, room 314?" Omaeda asked Soi.

"Yes, isn't that what I just told before we got on the elevator?" Soi said kind of agitated at Omaeda's stupidity.

"Yeah, you did, I guess I just forgot." Omaeda said once again using his hand to pick his nose.

"Well, next time don't forget." Soi Fong said a strict agitated voice as she went into her room and closed the door behind her. After she through her duffle bag and suitcase on the floor in front of the bed, she flopped down on the bed and before she knew it she had fallen into a deep sleep.

Within her dream she was running after someone through the forest. She was screaming out the person's name but she could only hear buzzing noise herself never the name that she was screaming out and then she would hear the person laughing. When she was about to catch the person she was chasing they would just disappear into a puff of grayish black smoke. That's when Soi woke up panting a little from the dream.

"That dream again, I've been having that same dream now for years." Soi Fong said to herself.

"Ah, I think I need some fresh air." Soi said as she looked at the clock next to the bed. "Well, it's just 7, so I guess I'll go out for awhile, maybe a walk or something would clear my head a little."

After she said this she reached inside her suitcase and pulled out a pair of black skin tight jeans and a skin tight black t-shirt. "This will do nicely." Soi said as she stripped off her clothes that she had been wearing revealing smooth delicate creamy skin and put on the clothes that she had just picked out. Then after tying up her laces to her black ankle boots, she went looking through her bags for another article of clothing. "Now where is that jacket, I know I packed it…… ah here it is." Soi said pulling out a black leather jacket and putting it on. On the back of the jacket in the center in white was what resembled a butterfly and on the front on the left side near the collar there was the Japanese character for the number two also in white.

"Now that's much better." Soi said as she zipped up the jacket just under her breasts and leaving her room, closing the door behind her and slipping her key into the inner pocket of her jacket.

"Hey, Omaeda I'm going out for awhile." Soi said knocking on Omaeda's door.

Opening his door standing in nothing but a pair of boxers and scratching his butt he said, "Alright, do you want me to go with you?"

Trying not to throw up at the image in front of her she managed to say, "No, I think I can manage. I just wanted to tell you that I was going out." Soi said has she started walking off toward the elevator. _"Sick, I really didn't need to see that." Soi thought to herself._

After walking for a while Soi Fong spotted a little night club with a neon sign sporting a little black cat. "Uh, well I guess this is as good as a place as any." Soi Fong said walking into the club.

"Wow, this is interesting. Not too bad a little a loud and a bit crowded but not too bad, at least their playing good music." Soi Fong said sitting on one of the stools at the bar.

"Well, what'll you have little lady?" the bar tender asked Soi Fong.

"Just a glass of water will do, thank you." Soi Fong replied when she was handed the glass of water.

"Hey there babe, wouldn't you like something a little bit harder?" A spiky black haired guy wearing skin tight black leather said in a sly husky voice to Soi Fong with a sly grin playing upon his lips.

"No, nothing from you thanks." Soi Fong replied getting the message.

"Oh come on babe." The guy said grabbing Soi Fong's arm and tightening his hold.

"I thought I said no, in case you didn't hear me the first time I'll say it again I'm not interested." Soi Fong said yanking her arm out of the man's hold and smelling the alcohol that coated the man's breath.

"Aww come on you know you want to!" the spiky black haired man said grabbing Soi by the arm again and pulling her with him this time.

"Release me." Soi Fong said between her teeth.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it if I don't." The man replied dragging Soi further away from the bar.

"This." Soi Fong said as she released her arm from the man's grip and pulled her arm back and punched the man in the center of his gut then dunking and kicking his legs out right from under him, causing the drunken man to fall right on his back out of breath.

**"AWWW, YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU FUCKEN PUNCHED ME!!"** the man yelled at Soi after catching his breath still sitting on the floor.

"Well, I told you that I wasn't interested did I not." Soi Fong said deadpan walking back to the stool that she was sitting at not noticing the other people in the bar starring at her.

"HAHAHAHA Shinto didn't I tell you to leave people alone! The girl sure did kick your ass." A woman said lending over the spiky black haired man laughing.

At hearing that laughter so similar to the laughing from her dreams Soi Fong froze in place and then after thinking that it was nothing just a coincidence she continued walking back to the stool, but stopped when she felt a gentle hand resting on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Soi Fong heard the woman say as she was slowly turning Soi Fong around so that they could face each other.

"I'm fine." Soi Fong replied as she lifted her head to look in the face of the other woman and gasped. This woman was so stunning her long purple hair pulled back into a ponytail, her skinned was a dark tan complexion, a chest that any woman would kill to have, but what caught 

the attention of Soi and caused her to gasp was her eyes a pair of glowing honey colored orbs dancing with glee and that mischievous smile playing on her lips. It wasn't just the sight that caused her to gasp but how they look so familiar to her.

"That's good to hear, sorry about Shinto he gets a little drunk sometimes but he's pretty much harmless, really." The woman said turning her head slightly and pointing with her thumb at the man who Soi had just took down. "Oh yeah I almost forgot my name's Shihouin Yoruichi, but you can just call me Yoruichi, I'm the owner of this little club, The Black Cat. What's your name?" Yoruichi said reaching her hand out to shake Soi's.

_"What is it about this woman, why does this woman seem so familiar to me?" Soi Fong thought to herself._

"Um…my name's S Soi Fong." Soi Fong said after finding her voice again and shaking Yoruichi's offered hand.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this little chapter and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A/N: This chapter was hard to write cause I couldn't really figure out how Yoruichi should react to Soi Fong's return. So I'm sorry if Yoruichi seems a little OOC at first. Oh and thanks to those you reviewed and the grammar suggestions I'll try and take those to heart. I've checked for mistakes in this chapter and I hope that I caught them all but some mistakes can slip by so I'm sorry for any mistakes that are in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Trapped**

"S S Soi, Soi Fong," Yoruichi said tightening her grip on Soi's hand a little harder as her face became uncharacteristically pale as well as her usual smile began to fade. _"No it can't be, this girl can't be Soi Fong, Soi Fong's dead, it must be some kind of trick, but the only people who knew about Soi is Kukaku and Kisuke and they wouldn't do something like this." _Yoruichi thought to herself as she looked straight into Soi's mystifying grey eyes the same eyes that haunted her dreams. Then quickly eyeing the young woman from head to toe, she looked basically the same her hair was styled different, her features were sharper more elegant, and she had grown into a beautiful strong young woman. Realizing that this girl in front of her was indeed the Soi Fong from her past, she quickly pulled Soi Fong into a tight embrace squeezing her so as if she was afraid to lose her again and earning an uncharacteristic blush from the contact from Soi Fong.

"Nine years, nine years, it's been nine long years." Yoruichi whispered into Soi's ear, relieve and a new sense of happiness playing on her voice and tears of joy playing in her eyes. "They told me that you were dead." Yoruichi said a hint of sadness playing on her words and mix emotions swimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I think that you might have me confused with someone else." Soi Fong said gently pushing Yoruichi away and out of her embrace, then starting to walk toward the exit. _"That was strange, but there's just something about that woman."_Soi Fong thought to herself as she continued her walk to the exit.

"Wait," Yoruichi said quickly grabbing Soi's hand. "Where are you going?" Yoruichi said worry playing on her voice.

"I'm leaving, please excuse me." Soi Fong said taking her hand out of Yoruichi's.

"But, why? Don't you remember me?" Yoruichi said sadness playing on her voice.

"I'm sorry but you have me confused with someone else." Soi repeated heading toward the exit at a faster pace and leaving the night club to head back to the hotel.

"Yo, Yoruichi what are you doing? I just heard that Shinto got his ass kick by some chick." A man with unruly shaggy hair covered with a green and white stripped beach hat said laughing to Yoruichi, then noticing that Yoruichi was looking at a girl who was exiting the club with an uncharacteristic expression playing on her face and shock clearly visible in her honey colored eyes. "Who was that, Yoruichi?" he asked his friend concerned playing on his voice.

"Kisuke that was Soi Fong." Yoruichi said in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"Soi Fong, but that's not possible." Kisuke said.

"But, she was Soi Fong, and it is possible after all they never did find her body." Yoruichi said.

"How do you know that, that girl was Soi Fong, Yoruichi?"

"I just know," Yoruichi said then her lips forming into her famous mischievous grin, "but I'm going to go after her before I lose her again even if she doesn't remember me." Yoruichi said starting to run after Soi Fong, "oh yeah Kisuke close up for me will you." She yelled as she left the club.

"…But, Yoruichi…. Ay never mine." Said Kisuke noticing that there was no way to stop Yoruichi.

"Now, where did she go?" Yoruichi said looking in both directions. Then noticing a group of teens standing nearby approached them, "hey did you guys see a girl with two braids with hoops hanging from the end them and wearing all black?"

"Yeah, a girl that looked like that went that way." A young boy with black and red hair said pointing to the left.

"Thanks." Yoruichi said running as fast as she could in the direction that the boy pointed to.

_"Now she couldn't have gotten too far." _Yoruichi thought to herself still running. _"Ah there she is."_She thought to herself as she approached Soi Fong from behind.

"Hey you there!" Yoruichi said as she tapped Soi Fong on her shoulder.

"What?... Oh it's you." Soi Fong said turning around to see who it was. Then started to walk again.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Yoruichi asked.

"Oh nothing. Hey, why are you following me? Didn't I say that you had me confused with someone else?" Soi Fong said with a tone of agitation.

"Yeah, you did but I just thought that you might want someone to walk with you since it is dark and there are creeps out here, it's just safer you know." Yoruichi said with her mischievous grin playing on her lips.

"I don't need your help…" Soi Fong said then noticing Yoruichi's smile added, "Why are you smiling?"

"Oh no reason." Yoruichi said her smile growing even more. "And anyways even if you don't want my help I'm going to at least escort you to wear you live it's the least I can do for what Shinto did."

"………"

"So, where do you live at?" Yoruichi asked

"Umm… I'm staying at the Homonka." Soi Fong said.

"The new place down near Gotei Street?" Yoruichi asked trying to keep a conversation going with Soi.

"I suppose, I don't really know the name of streets around here." Soi Fong said nonchalantly.

"So you're not from here?" Yoruichi asked her eyebrows arching with curiosity wondering what Soi would say.

"No, I'm just here for business." Soi Fong said.

_"What are you saying Soi?" _Yoruichi thought to herself, "Well, what kind of business are you here for?" Yoruichi asked trying to get as many answers from Soi Fong as she could.

"….That is done of your business." Soi Fong said as she raised her eyebrow wondering why this woman was asking her so many questions. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, no reason I was just curious is all. So you're here all by yourself?"

"…No."

"Really, so who're you here with?" Yoruichi asked.

"No one important…just a fellow employ. Why?"

"Awe, I was just curious, because no one should be here by themselves." Yoruichi said eyeing Soi from the corner of her eye.

"Really?" Soi asked as she spotted the hotel just a few yards away.

"Yeah, cause it'll be a drag coming to a place all alone, anyway where you from?" Yoruichi asked.

"A little island near China. Well, there's the hotel so before its starts to rain I'm going to go inside so," with a bow Soi said, "thank you for escorting me, but it was not necessary."

"Okay, bye then." Yoruichi said sporting her mischievous grin as Soi started to walk into the building and Yoruichi followed her inside.

Soi Fong notice that Yoruichi was still following her so she stopped and turned around to Yoruichi and demanded, "Why are you still following me?"

"What I'm not following you I just have business here." Yoruichi said shrugging her shoulders and placing her hands behind her head.

"Umm…yeah right." Soi Fong said.

"What you don't believe me?" Yoruichi said with a false expression of shock on her face. "It's sad when no one believes you." Yoruichi said with false sadness.

"Whatever." Soi said entering the elevator and pressing the twelve floor button.

"Wow, what a coincidence that's the same floor that I'm going to." Yoruichi said.

"Oh yeah right a coincidence." Soi Fong huffed out and rolling her eyes as the elevator's lights started to blink and then the elevator came to a stop. "What the …."

"Uh, I guess that we're stuck on the elevator for awhile?" Yoruichi said, _"This is just perfect I couldn't ask for better luck." _Yoruichi thought to herself with her grin still plastered on her face.

"How can this happen?" Soi Fong said between her teeth.

"Didn't you hear the thunder before you got on the elevator, it's just a little power outage and the elevator will probably start back up as soon as the generator kicks in?" Yoruichi said eyeing Soi.

"Oh great just my luck, stuck on an elevator with…..." said Soi quickly stopping what she was going to say after eyeing Yoruichi from the corner of eye.

"With? What's that supposed to mean?" Yoruichi asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." Soi Fong said starting to press the twelve floor button nervously.

"You know that's not going to get the elevator to start." Yoruichi said after watching Soi Fong.

"…yeah I know." Soi Fong said sitting down on the floor of the elevator defeated.

"Well, since we're stuck here why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Yoruichi asked.

"Umm, like what?" Soi Fong asked.

"Well, how about where you grew up at and stuff like that." Yoruichi said.

"Why, do you to know that it'll just bore you." Soi Fong said with a sigh.

"I'm just curious." Yoruichi said shrugging her shoulders and sitting down right beside Soi Fong, earning another uncharacteristic blush from Soi at the sudden action.

"…Well I guess it would pass the time a little faster." Soi Fong said earning an even bigger smile from Yoruichi.

After Soi got finish telling Yoruichi an edited version of her past not revealing any crucial information that might effect her mission, just the basics that she was taken in by the elder of the village after she had washed up on the shore of the island and how she was taught by the best on the island. Yoruichi started to ask questions understanding that she wasn't getting the full version of Soi's past.

"So you washed up on the shore of the island nine years ago?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah." Soi said getting tired of being on the elevator for so long, it was taking longer than she expected it would for the generators to come on.

"You don't remember anything before you washed up on the shore?" Yoruichi asked with concern playing on her voice.

"Umm….well, yeah I don't remember anything before then. Why?" Soi asked.

"Just curious." Yoruichi deadpan.

"You do know that curiosity killed the cat don't you?" Soi teased and at that time the elevator started back up. "It's about time." Soi said standing up.

Yoruichi smiling at the little comment said, "Yeah it's about time." But with a hint of disappointment on her voice that Soi didn't catch.

"Well, bye again." Soi said as she stepped off the elevator.

"Well, since I'm all ready here I might as well walk you the rest of the way." Yoruichi said her smile still playing on her face.

"Yeah Right." Soi said rolling her eyes. _"Well at least she's better company than Omaeda is, and talking to her wasn't that bad either; she just asks too many questions." _Soi Fong thought to herself as she walked up to the door to her room. "Well bye again." Soi Fong said.

"Hey, maybe I'll see you again sometime." Yoruichi said.

"Yeah, I really doubt that." Soi Fong said then thought of something, "Hey what kind of business do you have on this floor?"

"Oh, umm I forget?" Yoruichi said in a false since of forgetfulness and a foolish smile playing on her lips while she scratched her chin in a thinking manner.

"Yeah, I was right you didn't have any business here did you?" Soi Fong questioned.

"Now, why would I lie about something like that?" Yoruichi said with a shrug of her shoulders and wave goodbye and her mischievous smile returning. "See you later Soi Fong." Yoruichi said as Soi Fong walked into her room. _"Much sooner than you think Soi Fong I'll make you remember somehow."_Yoruichi thought to herself.

"Jeez, that woman asks too many questions. Well, as long as I avoid that little club there's no chance that I'll see her again." Soi Fong said as a pang of guilt crept into her at that statement. "There's just something about her that I can't put my finger on but I'm sure that it's nothing." Soi Fong said to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that this chapter was okay, like I said before it was a hard chapter to write. Well, please review and it might be a couple of days before I can update again. **


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A/N: This chapter was hard to write kind of had writers block... I hope I caught all of the mistakes but anyways sorry about any mistakes that I missed and sorry if Soi Fong and Yoruichi seems a little OOC and it might seem a little rushed.. Also thanks to those you reviewed and everything. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Memories**

Soi Fong woke up rubbing her eyes thinking about the dream she had. It was different but still similar to the dream that she had been dreaming every night for the past nine years. The dream had started off as usual with her running through the forest chasing after someone, hearing the person laugh and then seeing the person stop at an old abandon house. Soi went up to this mysterious person and this time when Soi approached the person they didn't disappear in a puff of smoke like all the other times and so Soi gently touched the person on the shoulder and turned them around and seeing the face of a young girl with honey colored eyes and short cropped purple hair smiling a mischievous smile. Soi stared at the girl with surprised in her eyes and then when she was about to say the girl's name, the dream started to change and now standing in an empty surrounding was a much older Soi watching a woman with long purple hair put up in a pony tail walking away from her. Soi yelled at the woman and the said woman turned around showing honey colored eyes and a mischievous smile. Soi froze and said, "Y Y Yoruichi!", then Soi woke up.

"Okay I have completely gone insane, I'm now even seeing that woman in my dreams, she must have gotten under my skin more than I thought. But, why then did that girl turn into Yoruichi, at least she looked like Yoruichi she had the same hair color and the same colored eyes. I guess I'm just thinking of that woman after all it has been a few days since we got trapped on the elevator together. Ay, well." Soi said getting out of bed. "Well, at least I should try and get Omaeda off his fat ass and do some exercises, at least I'll get a laugh."

Soi quickly put on a pair of black tight exercising shorts and a tight fitting black tank top with a yellow strip going down the left side. Then going across the hall and banging on Omaeda's door, "Hey, Omaeda we're going down stairs to the gym."

Omaeda open the door to his room sluggishly in a black sweat suit, "But, Soooiii Fong I'm still sore from having you drag me down there yesterday."Omaeda mumbled under his breath.

"Well, if you weren't so lazy I weren't have to make you, and besides you have to be ready for anything." Soi Fong said in an annoyed voice.

"But Soi Fong, can't I take the day off from exercising?" Omaeda said with a hopefull voice.

"Sure, but since you're not going down stairs to lose a couple of pounds I guess there always is the alternative." Soi Fong said starting to walk away.

"What's the alternative?" Omaeda said in a worried voice.

"Umm, you won't be eating as much which means you'll be particularly starving yourself being on a diet and all." Soi Fong said in an amused voice.

"W W What? No food a d d diet." Omaeda said quickly catching up with Soi Fong.

"I thought that you would see it my way." Soi Fong said.

* * *

After a while of watching Omaeda running on the trail mill Soi Fong began to get disgusted from the sight. When he was done he was dripping wet with sweat and bending over trying to catch his breath. Soi Fong was satisfied that he was at least getting off his ass and doing something productive besides sitting around eating all the time. "Hey, Omaeda you can stop now I think that you've done enough." Soi Fong said.

"Thank god." Omaeda said running out of the gym faster than he was on the trail mill.

"Umm, maybe if I tied a Twinkie in front of his face he would run faster?" Soi Fong said to herself as she was starting to kick a pushing bag.

From behind her a person walked in closing the door behind them and tip toeing to Soi Fong. They tapped Soi Fong on the shoulder earning a startled jump from her. Soi turned around quickly to see who it was. Soi Fong's eyes widen to the size of saucers seeing the person standing in front of her. "Y Yoruichi, what are you doing here?" Soi Fong asked surprised.

"Well, I heard that this place had a pretty good gym, so I thought that I would come and check it out." Yoruichi said her mischievous smile plastered on her face. _"No, I've just been watching you for the past three days trying to figure out your schedule, there's nothing weird about that, right?" Yoruichi thought to herself._

"Yeah, right sure that's the reason." Soi Fong said in a sarcastic voice, turning back to the punching bag and not noticing that she and Yoruichi was the only ones in the gym at that time.

"So, you like to exercise?" Yoruichi said eyeing Soi Fong and a small uncharacteristic blush forming on her face at seeing what Soi was wearing, even though her outfit wasn't to revealing it did show off her curves. _"Oh, God so damn hot!" Yoruichi thought to herself eyeing Soi even more._

"I like to keep in shape." Soi Fong said looking at Yoruichi from the corner of her eyes and blushing a little when she notice that Yoruichi was wearing tight fitting blue sweat pants and wearing nothing else except a black sports bar revealing her bare tan smooth stomach. Then quickly turning her gaze back on the punching bag and continued to speak, "I'm used to a much different training routine back at home, but this will work just fine."

"Really!" Yoruichi said catching Soi's eyes before she turned back to the punching bag, grinning a little bit wider at the reaction.

"Yeah, I'm used to running a few miles around the village I'm from." Soi said trying to focus her attention on beating the punching bag and trying not to look at Yoruichi.

"Um, if that's the case you could come over and run a few miles around my place?" Yoruichi said trying to get Soi to look at her, which she succeed in doing earning a deep blush from Soi and her turning her head back quickly, only making Yoruichi's smile widen just a little bit more.

"Really, that's awfully nice of you to suggest but I'm content here for now." Soi said keeping her attention to the bag swinging in front of her.

"Umm...Well, if you don't I'll just have to keep bugging you until you change your mind then?" Yoruichi said with her mischievous smile playing upon her lips.

Soi Fong finally looked Yoruichi in the eyes both getting lost within each other's orbs for what seemed like hours before Soi came to her senses shaking her head slightly, "Why? Why do you keep bothering me?" Soi Fong said trying to put as much venom in her voice not succeeding and instead sounding a little shaky and nervous.

"Umm…That is a good question." Yoruichi said pretending to think hard, with her finger on her chin. "Ay, yes I know….wait...no…I don't know, I guess it's because you're interesting to me." Yoruichi said with a gentle smile on her face. _"If I can just get you to come with me I can make you remember everything that you forgot, all the good times we had with each other, Soi." Yoruichi thought to herself._

"Interesting, me interesting, I seriously doubt that." Soi Fong said with feign of disbelieve.

"Yeah, I find you interesting, Soi Fong." Yoruichi said lending in closer to Soi's face and then grabbing Soi's hand. "Well, come on let's go, if you want we can run back up to your room and get a change of clothes for you." Yoruichi said grinning even more.

Soi immediately turn a nice scarlet red at the sudden contact and seem to lose her senses as she was being dragged back to the elevator.

Soi still in her daze didn't even remember getting off of the elevator and being dragged to her room. "Hey, Soi hand me your key and you can quickly grab something and we can be on our way, okay." Yoruichi said her smile never leaving her face as she looked at Soi.

Soi seeming to come a little out of her daze handed her key to Yoruichi and then she felt herself being dragged inside by a smiling Yoruichi. Soi quickly looked through her clothes and found a pair of stone washed jeans and then when she was about to grab a shirt Yoruichi grabbed her hand and lifted up a white baby tee t-shirt with a cute little picture of a bee on it. "Hey, I like this one." Yoruichi said handing Soi the shirt.

Soi just nodded and mumbled, "Okay." Then felt herself being pulled up on her feet.

"Okay, are you ready?" Yoruichi said then added, "You can just keep on what you're wearing and later today you can put on the clothes that you just picked out, okay?" Yoruichi said joy clearly dancing in her eyes at getting what she wanted.

"Okay, but let me grab a jacket right fast." Soi said quickly grabbing the closes jacket near her, which turned out to be a plain white leather jacket with the Japanese symbol for the number two in black on the back encircled by a black diamond shape.

Soi had seemed to lose her senses with the events taking place, _"What's wrong with me I can't say no to this woman. Oh, but her hand is so harm and her skin is so soft. Wait did I just think that, yep something is definitely wrong with me." Soi Fong thought to herself._

_"Just like old times Soi, you could never tell me no!" Yoruichi thought to herself with glee and smirking just a little to herself._

As they exited the building a car was waiting for them and Yoruichi quickly opened the car door and ushered Soi in. Soi kept on looking out the window trying desperately not to look at Yoruichi. Yoruichi just smiled and eyed Soi from the corner of her eye thinking about how much she was the same even if she didn't remember anything. To Soi the car seemed to drive for hours and it was starting to get a little dark when she saw a small forest and then a mansion that was in the center of the forest and which seemed oddly familiar to her as if she had been there before. As she continued to stare at it the car had come to a stop and Yoruichi was starting to get out lending a hand to Soi to help her out of the car. Soi refused to take Yoruichi's hand and exited the car trying to get her state of mind back. Yoruichi just smiled a little more at Soi's reaction. "So, what do you think of the place? I know it's a little big but it's where I grew up at and here lately I haven't been spending much time here since my father past away, it just has a lot of memories really." Yoruichi said. _"Most of those memories were of you, Soi."_ Yoruichi thought to herself as she looked at Soi.

"It looks nice." Soi said eyeing the building. "I'm sorry about your father." Soi Fong said with unusual gentleness to her voice.

"It's okay my father was a strong man until the end." Yoruichi said with a hint of sadness coating her words. "So are you ready to go in?" Yoruichi asked.

"Umm….Sure I guess." Soi Fong said.

"Good!" Yoruichi said grabbing Soi Fong's hand and pulling her inside. "Hey, just put your clothes on the table there and follow me." Yoruichi said.

"Okay." Soi replied seeing a picture of a young girl looking like Yoruichi with short purple hair and then something clicked in Soi's head it's the same girl from her dream. "Hey, Yoruichi, who's this?" Soi Fong asked pointing to the picture.

"Oh, that's me when I was around fifteen or so, I don't really remember. Why?" Yoruichi asked raising her eyebrow in curiosity. _"Are you remembering something, Soi Fong?" Yoruichi thought._

"O Oh no reason, I was just wondering." Soi said in a shaky voice.

"Okay, come on before it gets to dark." Yoruichi said taking off out of the back door and Soi Fong running after her.

Yoruichi was dashing around trees left and right and jumping over fallen tree trunks and running as fast as she could. Soi was right behind Yoruichi trying to see where she was taking her. Yoruichi was surprised by Soi's speed she hadn't always been this fast, so Yoruichi started to speed up with Soi Fong right on her heals.

_"This all seems so familiar. Wait this is exactly like that dream, but what can this mean?" Soi Fong asked herself._

Yoruichi had come to a complete stop and turned to Soi Fong who had been following so fluently without even stopping to rest once. Then Soi Fong saw what Yoruichi had stopped in front of, it was that house the same one from her last dream looking exactly the same as it did within the dream. _"This can't be possible." Soi Fong thought to herself._

"Hey, Soi Fong you want to go in?" Yoruichi said pulling out a flashlight.

"I'm not sure." Soi Fong said looking at the place with disgust.

"Oh, come on its safe I came here a few years ago with my best friend, but I haven't been back since then." Yoruichi said jumping up into the empty window.

"Uhh…Wait Yoruichi." Soi Fong said as she helped herself into the window.

This place seems so familiar to Soi and before she knew it her legs were lending her up the stairs. Yoruichi looked surprised but followed right behind Soi. Everything looked the same to Yoruichi the same worn books laid scattered on the floor and leaves and dust covering the floor as well. The same copper stone fireplace and even the antique chairs and not to mention the torn picture hanging on the mantle covered with dust, everything was the same, just like when she and Soi had first entered the place nine years ago. _"Soi are you starting to remember?"_Yoruichi thought to herself with a smile.

Soi had just started walking down the hall to the door at the end of the hall her feet was moving without thought, something was so familiar about this place. "_Was those dreams forgotten memories or something?_" Soi thought to herself. As she grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open then stepping inside followed by Yoruichi who was shining the flashlight down at the floor.

"Wow, everything looks the same." Yoruichi said shining the flashlight on everything before resting on a crack in the wall, before hearing a loud shriek and a black cloud of bats rising toward the two just like the first time they entered the room.

"What the hell?" Soi Fong said as she grabbed Yoruichi by the hand and pulling her out of the house. Her eyes glazing over as her head began to hurt.

"Shit, Soi you sure can run fast when you're afraid." Yoruichi said then looking at Soi with a smile on her face and noticing that she was holding her head. "Hey, Soi are you okay?" Yoruichi putting her hand on Soi's shoulder.

The bats and that familiar little statement that Yoruichi said caused something to click in Soi's head. She fell down on her knees and began crying. "Soi are you okay?" Yoruichi said with concern on her face and kneeling in front of Soi.

"Yeah, I'm find actually Yoruichi. I just have a headache. So were you telling the truth that this was your first time coming back to this dump?" Soi Fong asked.

"Yeah, I was Soi Fong, are you sure you're okay?" Yoruichi said with her eyebrow raised and confusion and worry playing on her voice and swimming in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm find." Soi said smiling a general smile for the first in years. "So, you sure you haven't bought **Kisuke **back here?" Soi Fong said standing up and venom playing on the forgotten name.

"No, I haven't I haven't been here since I was told that you were…" Yoruichi said scratching her chin and finally catching on to the statement, "…..Hey wait I didn't mention anything about Kisuke…." Yoruichi said with surprise on her voice "….Does that mean that you remember Soi…" Yoruichi asked a little surprised at the sudden change in Soi's behavior.

Soi Fong just smiled then with a shrug of her shoulders "…..I don't know, Yoruichi….it seems that you forgot about those bats living in that crack?" Soi Fong teased Yoruichi.

"What? You do remember Soi Fong!" Yoruichi screamed in delight and pouncing on Soi Fong pushing her to the ground smiling hers eyes filled with joy and tears of happiness. Yoruichi blushing as she realized that she was lying on top of Soi Fong and earning a similar blush from Soi Fong at the sudden contact.

"Yoruichi, I'm sorry about forgetting you and everything." Soi Fong said turning her head away from Yoruichi.

Yoruichi smiled and then lend down closer to Soi Fongs face. "I'm sure that you didn't want to forget Soi, but things just happen and when you feel up to it you can tell me everything okay." Yoruichi said her eyes dancing with something unfamiliar.

"Okay, Yoruichi." Soi said as she turned to face the woman on top of her, then before she knew it Yoruichi had lend forward and captured Soi's lips with her own causing Soi's eyes to widen in surprise then on instinct Soi returned the kiss deeply and encircling Yoruichi's neck with her arms deepening the kiss even more. Both feeling a sense of wholeness after finally after so many years, and then ending the kiss both breathing hard and holding each other afraid that they might lose the other again smiling gently at the other and getting lost in each other's mystifying colored orbs.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. The next chapter should be up by Sunday or at least by Monday depends on how the rest of this weekend goes. **


	6. Chapter 6: A Long Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and thanks for pointing those couple of mistakes out to me. This chapter is a little bit of a filler chapter really and contains lemon so fair warning. Also sorry for any mistakes that I missed and sorry if the characters seem a little OOC.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Long Night**

Soi Fong was sitting at Yoruichi's kitchen table thinking about the past events especially the kiss that she and Yoruichi just shared in the forest with a smile slowly creeping up on her face. She finally felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. When a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and then she felt a pair of lips making their way up her neck. Soi smiled gently and lifted her head staring into those glorious honey golden eyes, then finding Yoruichi's lips with her own. She was surprised when she felt Yoruichi's tongue licking her lips gently asking for entrance, Soi replied by opening her lips and immediately felt Yoruichi's tongue dueling hers. Soi wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's neck deepening the kiss. After a few minutes of being entangled in each other's arms they broke the kiss breathing heavily. "Hey, Soi why don't you stay here tonight with me?" Yoruichi said rubbing Soi's hair and then kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay, but I only brought a change of clothes with me." Soi said with a blush.

"That's okay, you can wear something of mine to sleep in." Yoruichi said, then her mischievous smile formed on her face as she lend in and whispered in Soi's ear in a husky voice, "Or you could sleep in nothing." Yoruichi said nibbling on Soi's earlobe earning a slight shiver from Soi.

"B b but Yoruichi!! Soi Fong said with a furious blush playing on her face.

Yoruichi's mischievous smile just widen at Soi's reaction and she just lean in and gave Soi a quick peck on the lips, "Why, don't you go up and take a shower, okay." Yoruichi said still smiling that mischievous smile of hers.

"O Okay." Soi Fong said heading toward one of the showers on the second floor, the one closes to Yoruichi's room and the one that she remembered from when she stayed here with Yoruichi as a kid. _"I really hope that Yoruichi was just playing just now."_Soi Fong thought to herself as she entered the bathroom and started to take off her exercising clothes and stepped into the shower allowing the water to run down and tickle her body.

Soi was beginning to relax and her mind was beginning to cloud over from the steam surrounding her as she began to think about Yoruichi and how she would look without clothes and how her skin would feel under her hands and how Yoruichi's skin would taste under her lips. Then Soi began to think about those golden eyes that seemed to pierce right through her soul and that mischievous smile that was always playing on her lips. Those eyes and those lips were what drove Soi over the edge and her hand began to travel south between her legs, until Soi snapped out of her trance and quickly removed her hand from its place and then quickly turned off the water and jumped out. "I I can't believe I was just doing that, I've never done anything like that before…if Yoruichi knew she would just think that I was a perv." Soi said grabbing a towel and walking towards Yoruichi's room.

As Soi was looking through Yoruichi's drawers for something to wear still wrapped in a towel she pulled out a pair of blue boxer shorts and a large t-shirt, "Well these should do." Soi Fong said standing up. "I hope Yoruichi doesn't mind me going through her clothes like this?" when she felt a pair of arms tightening around her waist and pulling her close to the other's body.

"Umm…I don't mind, I did say that you could wear some didn't I and besides I think you would look hot in my clothes, but you know I wasn't playing when I said you could sleep in nothing." Yoruichi said in a husky voice whispering in Soi's ear and nibbling on Soi's earlobe as she reached for Soi's towel and untied it letting it fall gently to the floor exposing Soi's naked body to the air and to herself as she gently turned Soi around looking at her body. Yoruichi's eyes dancing with emotion and a smile appearing on her lips. "My, my, my little bee sure did grow up." Yoruichi said as she took Soi into a deep embrace pressing Soi's small breasts to her and capturing her lips with her own receiving a deep blush from Soi. Then Yoruichi's lips began to wander down to Soi's neck.

"Y Yoruichi w what are you doing?" Soi Fong stuttered out.

"Umm…enjoying your body of course." Yoruichi said capturing Soi's lips with her own again and moving Soi closer toward the bed. "Do you know how beautiful you are, Soi?" Yoruichi said in a husky voice pushing Soi onto the bed and straddling her deepening the kiss even more. "I've missed you my little bee." Yoruichi said kissing Soi's neck. "I want you so much Soi, let me show you how much." Yoruichi said her hands roving over Soi's petite body grazing Soi's small beautiful breasts.

"Y Y Yoruichi!!" Soi said as Yoruichi found her erect nibble with her tongue, licking and sucking intently.

"Umm…What is it my little bee?" Yoruichi said lifting her eyes to Soi but leaving her lips still occupied by Soi's nibble, while her other hand was gently tracing Soi's side making its way to Soi's other breast massaging it gently, earning a slight moan from Soi making Yoruichi smile.

"I I I've missed you too Yoruichi, I didn't know how lost I was without you around me." Soi Fong said rubbing the side of Yoruichi's face gently.

"Well, let's see if I can make up for lost time." Yoruichi said smiling and kissing the valley between Soi's breasts earning a slight shiver from Soi.

Soi sat up pressing her breasts against Yoruichi's clothed ones clearly feeling Yoruichi's hard nibbles through the fabric and earning a slight shiver from Yoruichi at the contact. "Umm…what is it Soi?" Yoruichi said nibbling on Soi's collarbone as she felt smooth hands running up her bare back up to her neck to her hair and removing the clothed that tied her hair back and letting her hair fall down and over her shoulders touching Soi's bare skin and causing 

her to shiver a little, then Soi's hands traced back down to Yoruichi's black sports bar and feeling soft gentle lips on her collarbone.

"Umm…Yoruichi lift your arms." Soi said taking Yoruichi's sports bar in both her hands and tugging up slightly."

"Of course… My little bee." Yoruichi said with a smile playing upon her lips and lifting her arms in the air allowing Soi to pull the sports bar over her head exposing her beautiful large mounds to Soi causing a slight blush to form on Soi's face.

Soi immediately lean forward taking one of Yoruichi's mounds in her mouth sucking and her tongue running laps over Yoruichi's harden nibble earning a slight moan from Yoruichi at Soi's little ministrations."Umm…Y Yoruichi before we go any further with this there's something I need to tell you…" Soi said in a little shaky voice raising her head to kiss Yoruichi's neck.

"What is it Soi?" Yoruichi said lifting Soi's chin up so that their eyes met.

"Uh uh Y Yoruichi t th this is actually my first time doing anything." Soi said in a nervous shaky voice turning her head away from Yoruichi's golden gaze.

"Umm…Really!" Yoruichi said with her smile returning to her face. "So I'm the first to ever see your lovely body and to ever touch you!" Yoruichi said with glee.

"Uh uh yes…" Soi said still trying to avoid Yoruichi's gaze and before she knew it Yoruichi had pushed her back down on the bed.

"Umm…that just makes me want you more Soi…" Yoruichi said leaning forward more aroused and taking Soi's lips in her own. "I'll make sure that I don't disappoint." Yoruichi said in a husky seductive voice before leaning down and taking Soi's breast back into her mouth earning a long moan from Soi.

Yoruichi lips started wandering downwards kissing every part of Soi's skin that she came across earning more moans from Soi. Yoruichi's hands found Soi's breasts and started kneading them earning the most wonderful moans from Soi that she ever heard from anyone as she started tonguing Soi's belly button causing Soi to arch her back and to squirm a little at Yoruichi's ministrations.

Yoruichi kissed her way downwards and kissed Soi's inner thighs having Soi opened wide to her. Yoruichi smiled as she saw Soi's delicate flower and started nibbling on Soi's sensitive pearl earning the most exquisite sounds from Soi and having Soi arch her back and start to squirm at Yoruichi's ministrations. Yoruichi lean forward "This is going to hurt a little." Yoruichi said capturing Soi's lips with her own while inserting two fingers into Soi's exotic flower earning a loud moan that was captured my Yoruichi's kiss. Yoruichi moved her lips down 

to Soi's collarbone lighting biting Soi while Yoruichi felt Soi's nails slightly digging into her back causing small little drops of blood to form and causing Yoruichi to shiver a little making her increase her pace earning more moans from Soi.

Yoruichi increased her ministrations even more causing Soi to arch her back asking for Yoruichi to go deeper as her grip on Yoruichi's back caused her nails to cut deeper into Yoruichi's skin. Before Yoruichi knew it she felt Soi tightening around her fingers with Soi screaming her name and Soi's juices leaking all over her fingers which she removed reluctantly and started to lick the juices off intently. "So, Soi how was it?" Yoruichi said still licking her fingers like a cat.

Soi lay exhausted on the bed from Yoruichi's actions but being full of arousal and adrenaline Soi sat up and flipped Yoruichi over on her back with a look of surprise dancing in Yoruichi's eyes. When Soi took Yoruichi's breast within her mouth and running her tongue in laps as she nibbled on her harden nibble earning a loud lustful moan from Yoruichi. Yoruichi immediately found her hands in Soi's hair. Soi occupied her other hand with Yoruichi's right breast massaging it earning more moans from Yoruichi. "U Uh….I I'll take that to be that you enjoyed it." Yoruichi said earning a head shake from Soi as a yes.

Soi left Yoruichi's breast and kissed the valley between Yoruichi's breasts moving further south leaving warm wet kisses all the way down Yoruichi's beautiful tan skin leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. Soi found Yoruichi's belly button and licked it causing Yoruichi to squirm and arch her back. Soi licked Yoruichi's belly button again before venturing further south. Soi took the hem of Yoruichi's pants pulling them off and tossing them to the floor exposing Yoruichi's wet folds to the air causing her to squirm from the sensation. Soi took in the sight of Yoruichi fully naked lying in front of her and blush a little.

Yoruichi spread her legs giving Soi a full view of her lovely flower. Soi lean forward kissing Yoruichi's swollen pearl then running her tongue over Yoruichi's entrance earning a loud moan from Yoruichi. Then lift her head and kissed Yoruichi's inner thigh. "U uh S Soi don't stop." Yoruichi said trying to catch her breath from Soi's ministrations and her own arousal.

Soi just smiled at Yoruichi's reaction and return her attention back toward Yoruichi's exotic flower biting and sucking on Yoruichi's swollen pearl as she inserted two fingers into Yoruichi, earning a long string of moans from Yoruichi. Soi lifted herself to Yoruichi's lips kissing her deeply and tasting herself increasing her pace, causing Yoruichi to release a loud moan into Soi's mouth. "S S Soi faster!" Yoruichi said as she grabbed hold of the bed sheets and arching her back to allow Soi to go deeper in her.

Soi didn't say nothing but occupied her mouth with Yoruichi's right breast increasing her pace as Yoruichi had asked. Soi could feel Yoruichi tightening around her fingers as Yoruichi screamed out, "S S Soi I I'm about to …," before she knew it Soi had left her breast and inserted her face in between Yoruichi's legs removing her fingers from Yoruichi's warm embrace and 

inserted her tongue, licking and sucking furiously earning a loud scream from Yoruichi and bringing her over the edge causing all of Yoruichi's jucies to flow into Soi's mouth which she licked up with delight.

Yoruichi quickly grabbed Soi by the waist pulling her up to her and kissing her deeply having both her and Soi's tastes mix. She held Soi to her breathing hard, "T That was amazing Soi." Yoruichi said as she kissed Soi's forehead as she felt herself start to drift off to sleep and softly whispering into Soi's ear, "I love you my little bee." Yoruichi said as she fell into a deep sleep.

Soi uttered a soft response as she rested her head on Yoruichi's breasts, "I love you too Yoruichi." as she fell into a deep sleep both still holding each other in a tender embrace.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this little chapter and please review. The next chapter should be up in a couple of days or so. **


	7. Chapter 7: Mission Update

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A/N: Thanks to those you reviewed the last chapter. Sorry for anymistakes that I missed and sorry if the characters are little OOC.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Mission Update**

Soi Fong woke up with the sun shining in her eyes and strong arms holding her in a warm embrace. Soi sat up slowly not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty laying next to her as the embrace tighten around her as if afraid to let her go. Soi looked down at the sleeping beauty with a gently smile on her face and saw how beautiful she looked with the sun shining on her face making her look more like a goddess. Soi gently pushed a few stray strands of purple hair out of the sleeping beauty's face and smiled at how content she looked laying there.

Soi Fong gently removed Yoruichi's arms from around her making sure she didn't wake Yoruichi up and made to get out of the bed, when she felt strong arms encircling her waist and a gently kiss on her neck and warm breath tickling her ear. "Now where do you think you're going?" Yoruichi said in a sly voice gently pressing her naked body to Soi's back.

Soi blushed slightly at feeling Yoruichi's breasts pressing gently to her back, "Y Yoruichi, did I wake you?" Soi said stuttering slightly.

"Umm…" Yoruichi said nibbling Soi's earlobe "No, I woke up when I didn't feel you beside me…But you still haven't answered my question." Yoruichi said her hand rubbing up and down Soi's arms.

"Well, I wasn't going anywhere, but I really do need to get back." Soi Fong said looking over her shoulder into Yoruichi's honey golden eyes.

"But…why?" Yoruichi said in a sadden voice.

"I have things that I need to do Yoruichi."

"Like what?" Yoruichi asked running kisses along Soi's shoulder.

"Well one thing that I have to do is to make sure that fat ass Omaeda is up and doing what he's supposed to be doing and a few other things that deal with my work."

"Umm and what exactly do you have to do for this job of yours?" Yoruichi asked running her hands over Soi's thighs.

"I can't really tell you that." Soi said turning to face Yoruichi.

"Why not?" Yoruichi said pulling Soi to her and lying back on the bed.

Soi smiled and gently rubbed Yoruichi's cheek, "Because I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"What do you mean Soi, you don't want anything bad to happen? What exactly do you do?" Yoruichi said raising up slightly and a little bit of anger playing in her voice.

"You could get hurt Yoruichi and I don't want that. I'm sorry but I just can't tell you."

"I don't care what happens to me Soi. What I care about is you." Yoruichi said taking Soi's chin in her hand and gently titling her head so that they were both staring into each other's eyes, "And if this job of yours is so dangerous that you can't tell me about it, then you don't have to tell me right now, but if it is so dangerous then promise me that you won't get hurt okay." Yoruichi said kissing Soi on her forehead.

"I promise." Soi said gently kissing Yoruichi.

"Good." Yoruichi said taking Soi into a tight embrace. "Now how about I make you some breakfast?"

"Sounds great!" Soi said gently rubbing Yoruichi's hair and smiling gently.

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Yoruichi said sitting across from Soi clad in a brown tight fitting and rather revealing bath robe smiling at Soi intently.

"It's very good, Yoruichi." Soi said taking the last bite of her eggs and getting up and taking the empty plate to the sink to wash it. She was clad in a similar loose fitting bath robe as Yoruichi.

"Why, thank you my little bee." Yoruichi said as she stood up approaching Soi.

Soi was suddenly embraced from behind and felt Yoruichi's warm seductive lips on her neck. "Umm what is it Yoruichi?" Soi asked turning her head to look at Yoruichi over her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing." Yoruichi said capturing Soi Fong's lips with her own.

"Really?" Soi Fong said turning around facing Yoruichi and encircling her arms around Yoruichi's waist and slightly giving Yoruichi's ass a squeeze.

"My, my, little bee what brought that around?" Yoruichi asked caressing Soi Fong's cheek.

"Oh, nothing." Soi Fong said placing a light peck on Yoruichi's lips as she walked off going to get dress causing Yoruichi to shiver a little as she watched Soi's hips sway.

_"Damn she's so hot, just looking at her ass gets to me." Yoruichi thought to herself as a mischievous smile formed on her lips. "Well, I need to get dress myself and maybe I can watch Soi get dress." Yoruichi thought to herself as she walked up the stairs following after Soi._

* * *

"Well, are you ready Soi?" Yoruichi asked as she opened the door for Soi, wearing tight fitting jeans and a low cut tight black t-shirt.

"Yeah." Soi Fong said walking past Yoruichi to the waiting car smiling at her and wearing stone washed jeans and the cute little white bee shirt that Yoruichi picked out and wearing her white leather jacket with the Japanese symbol for the number two in black on the back encircled by a black diamond shape.

The car ride back to the hotel was quite Yoruichi was sitting right beside Soi Fong with her arm around her shoulders and Soi's hand resting on Yoruichi's thigh. Both Soi Fong and Yoruichi was content and happier than they have been in a long time.

"Hey, Soi so who is this Omaeda guy you spoke about earlier?" Yoruichi asked as the car stopped in front of the hotel and they started to get out.

"Oh, he's just a fellow employee, the guy that got assign to me. He's a bit of an arrogant fat ass who's always stuffing his face. Why?" Soi said with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, I was just wondering is all. You don't really seem to like him that much do you?" Yoruichi said walking with Soi to the elevator.

"No not really, if you ever saw him you would understand why." Soi Fong said as Yoruichi grabbed her hand within hers smiling at Soi Fong as she lift her hand and kissed it earning a light blush from Soi Fong.

"Really, is he that disgusting?" Yoruichi asked as they enter the elevator.

"Yes, he is." Soi Fong said stepping off the elevator with Yoruichi who was watching her intently.

As they got closer to Soi Fong's room Yoruichi saw a giant idiotic man banging on Soi's door, "Hey, Soi who's that?" Yoruichi said.

"Oh, that's Omaeda the one I was just telling you about." Soi Fong said with anger lace to her voice.

At that time a very flustered red faced Omaeda raised his head and looked to the direction of Soi Fong and Yoruichi and started to run to them. "H Hey, Soi Fong where the hell h have you been? I h have been banging on your door for hours." Omaeda said in between breaths.

"You idiot if I didn't answer the first time then it's obvious that I wasn't in there." Soi Fong said in a harsh voice.

"….."

"Anyway why were you banging on my door? I know it wasn't because I didn't wake you up this morning." Soi Fong said.

"Well, when you didn't get me up this morning I started to get worried about you and then I got a message from the old man saying that our target had arrived earlier than expected…" Omaeda said finally looking at the woman next to Soi Fong forgetting what he was just saying, "Who's this?" Omaeda asked eyeing Yoruichi and drooling a little causing Yoruichi to shiver lightly in disgust.

"This is Shihouin Yoruichi." Soi Fong said with a nonchalant voice.

"I'm Omaeda Marechiyo please to meet you." Omaeda said reaching a plum hand toward Yoruichi for her to shake.

"_God, I see what Soi meant." Yoruichi thought to herself as she __shook__ Omaeda's hand and put on a fake smile. _"Nice to meet you too." Yoruichi said quickly releasing his hand and rubbing the grease from it off on the back of her pants grimacing a little as Omaeda started to pick his nose.

Soi Fong walked past Omaeda to her room and entering it with Yoruichi following quickly behind her.

"Hey, Soi Fong what about the…." Omaeda was cut off as Soi Fong held up her hand telling him to be silent.

"We'll talk about that later Omaeda." Soi Fong said in harsh voice closing her door behind her.

"Jeez, Soi that guy was disgusting and his hands were freakin greasy which is one reason why I'm going to wash my hands right fast." Yoruichi said heading toward Soi's bathroom.

"I know." Soi said taking off her jacket as Yoruichi came back out of the bathroom taking Soi into a tight embrace and capturing her lips with her own.

"So what did he mean that the target had arrived earlier than expected?" Yoruichi asked still holding Soi to her.

"Nothing." Soi Fong said looking away from Yoruichi. "Hey, don't you have something to do?" Soi asked trying to change the subject.

"Really, well if you don't want to tell me that's all right." Yoruichi said kissing Soi on the forehead. "But anyways I do have to get going." Yoruichi said lending forward slightly. "But I'll be back later to check in on you okay." She said in a husky voice to Soi Fong as she let go of Soi kissing her deeply and then left Soi's room. "See you later my little bee." Yoruichi said as she closed the door behind her.

Soi stepped out to see Omaeda eyeing Yoruichi's ass as she was walking to the elevator. Soi walked right up to him and kicked him in the balls making him fall to his knees holding his groin trying hard to breath. "**W What the f fuck was that for**?" Omaeda tried to scream out.

"Don't ever let me catch you staring at her ever again do I make myself clear Omaeda." Soi said in a harsh voice laced with anger, hate, and disgust at the man she was talking to. Soi didn't see Yoruichi turn around and start laughing at what she saw and what she heard.

"Y Yes m ma'am." Omaeda stuttered out clearing seeing the anger in Soi Fong's eyes.

"Now what were you saying about the target arriving earlier than expected?" Soi Fong asked anger still playing her voice.

"The old man was very vague about the details but he said the target was seen heading to the location that we were told about. We're to go ahead with the mission just as planned but just a few days ahead of schedule. We're to rendezvous with our contact at the location tomorrow." Omaeda said trying to get up but still holding his groin.

"Really, well then prepare to leave early in the morning we're to go as plan." Soi Fong said.

"Hey, why were you with that Shihouin lady?" Omaeda asked.

"I don't think that is any of your business Omaeda." Soi Fong said turning an angry stare at Omaeda.

"I I was just wondering." Omaeda stuttered out backing away a little.

* * *

"Hey, Yoruichi how you been? I haven't seen you for a few days." A blond man with shaggy hair covered with a green and white stripped beach hat wearing baggy pants and a loose fitting t-shirt said to Yoruichi.

"Hey, Kisuke." Yoruichi said smiling at him. "I'm doing great. What about yourself?" Yoruichi said.

"I'm fine but did you ever catch that girl the other night? You never did call to tell me what happened." Kisuke said.

Yoruichi just smiled her mischievous smile of hers.

"Wait I know just by that smile of yours that you did…So was she really Soi Fong Yoruichi?" Kisuke asked her in solemn voice.

"Yes, she was Soi Fong." Yoruichi said thinking about what Omaeda said earlier and her grin slowly started to fade away.

"What is it Yoruichi?" Kisuke asked in a worried voice noticing Yoruichi's expression.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking." Yoruichi said.

"Don't give me that shit Yoruichi I know you and you're worried about something now what is it?" Kisuke asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"…I'm worried about Soi, I'm afraid that she might get hurt." Yoruichi said looking at the floor in her empty club. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose her again Kisuke, I just now got her back." Yoruichi said.

Kisuke never seeing his closes friend like this before began to get worried this was a new side to Yoruichi that no one else had ever seen before. "Don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine." Kisuke said trying to cheer up his friend.

"Yeah, I hope you're right Kisuke." Yoruichi said in nervous voice.

"I'm always right, Yoruichi." Kisuke said in a smug voice.

"Yeah, right well if Soi saw you touching me right now she would probably already have you knocked out. I mean she just now kicked this fat ass slob in the balls for staring at my ass it was hilarious you should have seen it." Yoruichi said returning to her normal mood.

Kisuke swallowed hard remembering his child hood with the little Soi Fong and at how she hated anyone to look at or touch Yoruichi in the wrong way and how he used to carry a beating almost every day because of that. "Well, that sounds like the Soi Fong that I remember." Kisuke said shivering a little.

As if reading his mind Yoruichi started laughing, "Well you deserved those beatings you were always grabbing someone's ass either mine, Kukaku's, and even Soi Fong's." Yoruichi said through her laughter.

"Well, you would beat me when I touched Soi Fong and she would beat me even harder when I touched you, and Kukaku kicked my ass just because she felt like it. I think I learn my lesson after the first five hundred times." Kisuke said starting to laugh along with Yoruichi.

"Yeah, it took you that long, Kisuke." Yoruichi said.

"Well, anyways we need to start cleaning this place up so that we can open soon." Kisuke said to Yoruichi grabbing the broom beside him.

"Yeah, I guess so, but I'm not going to be staying too long tonight, I'm going to go back and see how Soi's doing. So I'm going to be leaving you in charge again." Yoruichi said

"Again…But Yoruichi.." Kisuke said.

"No buts I already told her that I would be back tonight to check up on her and let's face it if you saw what I saw you'll be running off to her too." Yoruichi said with her mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"Umm…Really." Kisuke said with his chin resting on the handle of the broom.

"Hey, Hey don't you dare get any ideas." Yoruichi said glaring at him.

"I I wasn't Yoruichi I promise." Kisuke lied holding up his hands in defense.

"Yeah, right I know you Kisuke." Yoruichi said glaring at him even more, "and if you dare go near her with those perverted thoughts in your head I'll put you out of your misery myself." Yoruichi threaten grabbing the spare broom to her right.

"O Okay Yoruichi I won't I promise." Kisuke said shaking a little as he stuttered to get the words out.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry if it seems a little rushed it's been a real busy week for me. Well please review and tell me what you guys thought. I'll try and update as soon as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8: Unforeseen Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but its been one terrible week. This is kind of a short chapter and sorry if it seems a little rushed. Also sorry for any mistakes that I might have missed.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Unforeseen Events**

Soi Fong was pacing back and forth in her room thinking about the events that were to occur in just a few hours. The whole situation just seem a little fishy to her and she was beginning to worry about the contact. She was getting the feeling that something was up, _"Did they know that Omaeda and her was here was they being followed?" Soi thought to herself worrying about the situation._"Maybe I should send Omaeda to check and make sure everything is okay?" when she heard a knock on the door. "Could that be him now?" Soi asked herself.

Soi open door and stared at the person before her. "Hey, Soi!" Yoruichi said smiling her famous mischievous smile.

"Y Yoruichi w what are you doing here?" Soi said looking out her door suspiciously, she had completely forgotten about Yoruichi saying she was coming back.

"What did you forget Soi?" Yoruichi said with a false pout playing on her face while looking in Soi's eyes and catching the worry in them. "What's wrong Soi?" Yoruichi said stepping in and closing the door while holding Soi's chin in her hand forcing Soi's eyes to look straight into her eyes.

"N Nothing….I was just thinking." Soi said looking away from Yoruichi. "Hey I'll be right back Yoruichi okay." Soi said opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Yoruichi said looking at Soi.

"I I have to speak to Omaeda right fast, so don't worry I'll be right back okay." Soi said giving Yoruichi a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay." Yoruichi said looking at Soi with worry playing in her voice. Soi gave her a weak smile and closed the door behind her. "Umm, I wonder what's wrong with Soi." Yoruichi said to herself.

* * *

Soi banged on Omaeda's door **"HEY OMAEDA OPEN UP." **Soi screamed.

"W What's up?" Omaeda said rubbing his eyes as he open the door.

"I need you to go and check the abandon buildings and make sure nothings out of place for our meeting with the contact tomorrow." Soi said concern playing in her voice.

"I understand." Omaeda said noting the worry playing in her voice going into his room and throwing some clothes on and then running out towards the elevators.

"Make sure you come back and report to me what you find." Soi said.

"Understood." Omaeda said running the rest of the way to the elevators.

"I hope I can I trust you with this." Soi said to herself turning back to her room.

* * *

Soi walked into her room closing the door behind her noting that the lights were turned off, "Hey Yoruichi why you turn the lights off?" Soi said flipping the lights back on and looking at the room, "Yoruichi where are you?" Soi said looking at the room with a puzzled expression playing on her face.

_"Now where could she be?" Soi thought to herself as she walked further into the room looking all around her. _When she saw one of Yoruichi's shoes sticking out on the other side of the bed, she tip toed over to the exposed shoe and said, "Gotcha!" as she looked over the bed seeing that it was just a shoe. Soi stood straight up with her hands on her hips, "Good one Yoruichi." Soi said with a new found smile playing on her face. Before she knew it she was tackled to the bed.

"No, my little bee I have you." Yoruichi whispered in a husky seductive voice nuzzling Soi's neck. "See I knew I could make you smile." Yoruichi said raising her head to look into Soi's gray mysterious eyes. "Now what did you have to talk about with Omaeda?" Yoruichi asked.

"It was nothing." Soi said trying to look away from Yoruichi's piercing honey golden eyes.

"Oh really it didn't seem like nothing the way you were banging on his door." Yoruichi said kissing Soi's neck intently and slowly undressing her.

"Like I said it was nothing." Soi said flipping Yoruichi over on her back and straddling her while she captured Yoruichi's lips with her own earning a very seductive moan from Yoruichi while Soi slowly pulled off Yoruichi's shirt.

* * *

"Umm, the place seems okay. If anything it's just a little creepy." Omaeda said to himself as he walked around the deserted building. "I wonder what Soi Fong is so worried about?" Omaeda said as he was checking every corner as he entered another room.

"Okay I've checked every room and every nook and cranny and I couldn't find anything so I guess I should go and inform Soi Fong." Omaeda said exiting the building and heading back to the hotel passing a small group of teenagers.

* * *

Soi Fong was lying on the bed with her arms encircling a sleeping Yoruichi who was resting her head on Soi's bare chest with a content look playing upon her face and her arms 

encircling Soi's waist. _"I hope Omaeda's okay he's been gone for a long time now." Soi thought to herself as she stroked Yoruichi's long hair._At that moment Soi heard a light knock on her door, she gently crawled out from under Yoruichi and wrapped a blanket around her that had fallen to the floor and opened the door to see a very exhausted Omaeda dripping in sweat and covered with bruises and with a large cut to his forehead.

"What the hell happen to you?" Soi asked trying to keep her voice down so that she wouldn't disturb Yoruichi while she slept.

"Well I kind of got jump by this small gang of thugs actually." Omaeda said scratching his head and laughing slightly. "But I showed them who was boss." Omaeda said then noticing Soi just wrapped up in a blanket his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he started to drool slightly.

"What are you starring at you idiot?" Soi Fong said in a harsh and emotionless voice.

"N Nothing." Omaeda said focusing his gaze above Soi's head noticing the sleeping woman lying in Soi's bed. "I I didn't know you had company." Omaeda said turning his head and looking out into the hall blushing slightly.

"Well what about the building, did everything seem okay?" Soi Fong said noticing Omaeda's blush and quickly changing the subject.

"Everything seemed okay, I didn't see anything wrong." Omaeda said in a nonchalant tone.

"Really." Soi Fong said resting her chin in her hand in a thinking position. "Umm, something just doesn't seem right." Soi Fong said more to herself. "Go ahead and get ready we're going to leave a few hours earlier than expected make sure that you're efficiently armed do I make myself clear Omaeda." Soi Fong commanded in a strict tone.

"Yes ma'am." Omaeda said running off to his room.

Soi closed her door quickly dressing in skin tight black pants and a tight black tank top covered with a black thigh length jacket with black ankle high combat boots. She attached a short arm length sword to the back of her belt concealed by her jacket, along with a few hidden knives hidden in her jacket and along her wrists and a large dagger attached to her right ankle along with two hidden hand guns hidden behind her back. She was expecting the worst to occur.

Before leaving the room she gently leaned down and placed a light kiss to the sleeping woman's forehead and gently pushed the few strings of hair out of the sleeping woman's face as she gently caressed her check before turning and closing the door gently.

Omaeda was dress in a similar fashion as Soi Fong except his jacket went all the way to his ankles. "Are you ready?" Soi Fong said as she started walking toward the elevator.

"Yes…" Omaeda said.

"Good, now let's go." Soi said with an emotionless voice.

* * *

As Soi and Omaeda was about to enter the abandon building everything went silent then they heard a blood thirsty scream that made the hairs on their arms stand up. They quickly ran inside to see what was wrong. As they neared the center of the room they heard a maniacal laughter as something was tossed their way and gruesomely rolled to Soi Fong's and Omaeda's feet. As Soi Fong looked down at the object she noticed that it was a severed bloody head, the head of the contact Ichninoka Miku completely covered in blood. Miku had been gathering information from the prime target for quite some time. Soi looked at the blood trail to the fallen body as a man completely covered in blood step out into the light still laughing maniacally.

"That's what happens to little spies." The man said stepping completely into the light revealing blue hair and a sinister grin with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his white jacket open to reveal his bare chest.

* * *

At that moment Yoruichi woke up with a start looking around her trying to find Soi panic quickly feeling her heart. "Soi where are you?"

* * *

**A/N: I hoped that you guys enjoyed this little chapter the next update will probably be next Friday cause my classes start on Monday. So tell me what you guys think of this chapter and sorry again if it seems a little rushed. **


	9. Chapter 9: Unforgettable Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry for any mistakes that I missed and sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Unforgettable Fight**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A giant ape and a little pipsqueak, I would never have guessed that you guys were Miku's contact, this should be easy." The blue haired man said cocking his head to the side and kicking the decapitated body as hard as he could causing blood to spew everywhere while still wearing that sinister grin.

"…Jeagerjaques Grimmjow." Soi Fong said with disgust playing on her voice while slowly reaching behind her back and gripping the handle of one of her hand guns.

"I'm surprise that you know my name, I guess Miku was being a good little spy then uh?" Grimmjow said casting his cold blue eyes down at the headless corpse that was being quickly surrounded by a pool of blood. "But, now little Miku won't be doing anything anymore now will he? And unfortunately for you two neither will you." Grimmjow said gazing up at Soi and Omaeda.

Soi Fong gripped her gun tighter and quickly started to pull it out in front of her which caught the attention of Grimmjow and before Soi knew it he had ran right up to her holding her arm in place preventing her from pulling the gun out anymore. "Now, now let's not be to rash." Grimmjow said in a low whisper like voice in Soi's ear, then punching her in the stomach bringing her to her knees and taking the gun in her hand and throwing it across the room. "I wouldn't want this to end so fast." Grimmjow said then kicking her in the stomach making her slide a few feet backwards and looking to Omaeda who was completely caught off guard by the entire situation.

"Now, let's see what should I do about you?" Grimmjow said doing a round house kick and nailing Omaeda right in the head knocking him out before he could grab for one of his weapons. "Well, that was a waste, I thought you might at least put up a fight, all well, at least I'll have some fun with that chick and slicing you up into little bitty pieces." Grimmjow said walking over to where Miku's body originally was and picking up a long sharp sword that was covered in blood.

Soi Fong had pulled herself to her knees and grabbed for her second gun quickly removing it from its hiding place and aim it at Grimmjow. But upon hearing the gun click Grimmjow looked up at Soi Fong and barely dodged the bullet aimed for his head earning a large cut on his face from where the missed bullet grazed his skin. **"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH." **Grimmjow yelled rubbing the slowly dripping blood from his check with the back of his hand.

Soi immediately started shooting off rounds but to no avail Grimmjow just blocked all of the bullets with his sword all the while getting closer to Soi. "Well, this has really turned out to be interesting, but you know I really hate fire arms so I'll just have to cut that hand of yours off." Grimmjow said with that sinister grin plastered back to his face. But finally with her last bullet Soi finally hit Grimmjow in his left shoulder that pierced right to his bone earning a loud scream from Grimmjow. "Damn it I missed." Soi Fong hissed under her breath and then pulling out one 

of her hidden blades and throwing it at Grimmjow while he was distracted with his recent wound, hitting him in his left thigh earning another scream from Grimmjow.

**"DAMN IT YOU BITCH!" **Grimmjow yelled at Soi his face flustered and his white clothes quickly turning red from his new wounds.

* * *

At the same time Yoruichi was trying desperately to figure out where Soi had gone to. She had overheard Soi and Omaeda speak of an abandon building but had no clue what building they were speaking of. She was pretty sure that it was in some secluded area away from unwanted eyes, but still she couldn't think of where they could be. Then a named popped into her head Shiba Kuukaku, if anyone would know then she would after all who knew the city better than she.

* * *

Yoruichi quickly went to Shiba Kuukaku's estate hoping that she was there and not out partying at this early hour in the morning. "Hey Kuukaku open up." Yoruichi yelled banging on Kuukaku's front door after jumping the large fence that surrounded Kuukaku's estate.

"…umm…This had better be good." A woman with long shaggy black hair said through a yawn as she open up her door giving a stern look to the person who had disturbed her slumber, and then quickly seeing the distress and desperate expression on Yoruichi's face. "What the hell is wrong with you Yoruichi?" Kuukaku said trying to keep a yawn from escaping her lips.

"I It's Soi I think she's in trouble." Yoruichi stuttered out.

"What? Soi Fong?... But Soi Fong is dead Yoruichi." Kuukaku said looking at her friend with a worried expression.

"No…I'll explain later but right now I need your help with finding her." Yoruichi said in a rushed tone.

"Okay…" Kuukaku said arching an eyebrow. "…what is it?" Kuukaku said placing her good arm on her hip.

"Well…I need your help with finding an abandon building she and a guy that she works with is supposed to be meeting someone…and I think that she might be in trouble." Yoruichi said.

"Umm…I'll try to help you, but I don't know how much help I'll be?" Kuukaku said stepping aside to allow Yoruichi to come in.

"Thanks, Kuukaku…" Yoruichi said entering Kuukaku's house. "…but we really need to hurry."

* * *

Soi was now on her feet in a fighting stance barring her short arm length sword in her hands ready for anything that Grimmjow could throw at her.

"Umm…Interesting, you're providing me with more entertainment than I previously thought and a little bit of a challenge at that." Grimmjow said inching closer to Soi while gribbing his sword with both hands grimacing a little at the sting in his wounded shoulder.

"…."

"Not much of a talker now are you?" Grimmjow said inching even closer to Soi. "Well at least you could do is tell me your name before I kill you." Grimmjow said raising his sword for an attacking position.

"…Umm…Like you'll ever get a change too…" Soi Fong said her grip tightening around the hilt of her sword.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you then." Grimmjow said with his sinister smile once again plastered on his face.

"If you think you can then come on." Soi Fong dared Grimmjow.

Grimmjow rushed at Soi as fast as he could with his sword raised high and plunged it down trying desperately to decapitate Soi, but to his disliking Soi blocked the sword with her own above her head holding it with one hand and quickly plunged one of her hidden knives into Grimmjow's stomach with her other hand, receiving a roar of pain and anger from Grimmjow.

**"WHY YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH, YOU'RE DEAD NOW FOR SURE!" **Grimmjow yelled at Soi while pulling out the short blade from his stomach creating a little stream of blood to flow down his bare flesh.

But before he could say another word Soi had swung her leg around in a round house kick making contact with Grimmjow's jaw hearing a deathly crack of bone breaking and sending him flying to the side a few feet away. "Now tell me how did you find out about Miku?" Soi Fong asked while still holding her sword in a fighting position.

"It was easy anybody could tell that, that fool was hiding something, so my boss ordered me to follow him around for a few days and well you can figure out the rest I caught him giving important information out and well I was ordered to dispose of him and here we are now." Grimmjow said wiping a trail of blood from his lip and getting back to his feet. "But that's not 

really important now is it, what is, is this little fight of ours." Grimmjow said gripping his sword with his hands.

Grimmjow and Soi Fong charged one another each blocking the other's blade. Soi parry Grimmjow's sword causing it to fly out of Grimmjow's hands and quickly kneed him in the balls bringing him to his knees knocking his breath out. Soi raised her sword to Grimmjow's throat piercing his flesh causing a trail of blood to ooze out. "Now you're going to pay for what you did to Miku." Soi Fong said about to plunge her sword further into his neck causing his death when he grabbed her sword with hand coating the blade with his own blood.

"I don't think so." Grimmjow said punching Soi in the stomach causing her to step back and knocking her breath out.

Soi quickly recovered pulling her sword up in a slashing movement slicing flesh and tendons with her blade creating a neat clean blood red wound to appear on Grimmjow's chest causing blood to splatter across Soi's face and coating her blade even more.

"Lucky shot." Grimmjow said coughing up some blood from the attack.

Soi didn't waste any time though she quickly plunged her blade deep into Grimmjow's abdomen and twisted it causing Grimmjow to cough up more blood and to lend forward further on her blade gripping tight a Soi's shoulders.

At that same time Yoruichi ran into the building with a very stern and bored looking Kuukaku following behind her looking at the ground. Yoruichi was looking around the room desperately, "I hope this is the right place Kuukaku." Yoruichi said then gasping at what she saw.

"Well, if it isn't then there's no other place left, we've searched everywhere…" Kuukaku said finally looking up her words cut off at what she now saw. "…WHAT THE HELL?"

At those words Soi pulled her sword out of Grimmjow and threw his body to the ground, the floor quickly being covered with a pool of his blood and kicked him causing him to grasp.

Soi finally tore her cold stern gaze away from Grimmjow's dying body and cask her eyes on the two people who had just walked in with her stern look slowly melting away and a solemn expression replacing it.

Soi walked over to Yoruichi and looked up at her with an apologetic look on her face she was about to speak when Kuukaku spoke first. "What the hell is going on here?" Kuukaku said looking at the bloody mess, then looking at Soi and grasped. "Is that who I think it is? I thought you were just going crazy."

Yoruichi was still staring at Soi covered in blood, "What are you doing here Yoruichi?" Soi said worry playing on her voice. "It's too dangerous for you to be here." Soi said looking down at her feet, both her and Yoruichi ignoring Kuukaku's question.

"I I was worried about you." Yoruichi said lifting Soi's chin so that they were starring into each other's eyes. "We have a lot to talk about." Yoruichi said trying to wipe the already drying blood from Soi's face.

"I know." Soi said turning around to look at the blood bath that surrounded her and seeing Omaeda trying to get to his feet she yelled, "Omaeda call someone to clean up this mess and make sure you tell them what happen."

"Yes ma'am." Omaeda said reaching into his pocket pulling out a cell phone and dialing a number.

Soi Fong looked to where Grimmjow was laying and noticed that where his body was supposed to be was just a pool of blood. **"DAMN IT! Where the hell did he go?" **Soi Fong yelled seeing a trail of blood going out a side door. She quickly ran over to the door and looked out not seeing him anywhere**. "DAMN IT! He got away I can't believe that he's still able to move." **Soi Fong said in an angry disgusted voice.

"Hey is anyone going to answer my question WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Kuukaku yelled.

Soi looked toward her with a stern expression playing across her face and her eyebrows arched. "That is done of your business woman." Soi said in a stern emotionless voice.

"Why, who do you think you are kid?" Kuukaku said starring at Soi trying to keep her eyes from wandering to the gore that scattered the floor.

"I said not to be rude but the information is on a need to know and right now you're safer not knowing anything." Soi said looking at the irrational woman.

"…You still are as harsh as ever Soi." Kuukaku said looking at the blood covered Soi.

"Umm…I would say the same about you Shiba Kuukaku you're as rude and irrational as ever." Soi said turning to look at Omaeda who was approaching the group of women.

"Soi, there's a group on the way, but we need to be leaving this place before anything else happens." Omaeda said.

"I agree but we need to find another place to stay, I have a feeling that we've been being followed." Soi said looking at the large gash on the side Omaeda's head.

Suddenly Soi felt a warm hand on her shoulder turning her around, "You're going to come and stay with me for awhile Soi." Yoruichi said concern playing in her voice. "Come on there's a car out in front..." Yoruichi said grabbing Soi's blood covered hand. "…we can get out of here and get you clean up."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. I'll try and update around Sunday. And review and tell me how you guys like the chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. This is kind of a short chapter so sorry for any mistakes that I missed. And thanks to those who reviewed. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Talk**

Soi Fong was sitting across from Yoruichi wearing a teal color bath robe at the kitchen table starring at her own reflection in the glass of water when Yoruichi spoke in a hesitant tone. "Well, Soi what was that all about back there? And why didn't you want to talk to me about it?"

Soi Fong lifted her head and starred into solemn worry eyes. "Yoruichi…I It's complicated…I didn't want to get you envolved in all of this…it was safer for you if you didn't know." Soi Fong said starring back into her cup.

Soi felt a gentle hand caress her check and lifted her head to stare into gentle eyes, "Soi…I thought I told you that I didn't care what happens to me, I only care about you…" Yoruichi said leaving her hand on Soi's face. "…now please tell me what this is all about."

"But…Y Yoruichi, I care…" Soi said taking Yoruichi's hand within her own. "…I care about what happens to you…" Soi said gently covering Yoruichi's hand with both of hers. "…I don't know what I would do if I lost you…or if something happen to you." Soi said as silent tears started forming in her eyes.

"…Soi..." Yoruichi said slightly gripping Soi's hands with her own. "…don't worry about me, I can take anything that is thrown at me….so please Soi, tell me what this is all about, you don't have to keep things from me. I told you that you can tell me anything." Yoruichi said in calm soothing voice.

Soi starred into solemn golden honey eyes full of emotion, "…W Well Omaeda and I were there to meet a contact for Soul Society, you know the little island that I grew up at." Soi said looking back down at her reflection in the glass, not daring to look Yoruichi in the eyes.

"Yeah, why were you meeting a contact?" Yoruichi asked still looking at Soi with concern.

"W Well, we were getting new information about this gang and the leader of the gang and his where about, but our contact was ambushed and killed." Soi continued.

"Why were you getting information on this gang and the leader?" Yoruichi questioned.

"…The supposed leader used to be a part of the Soul Society and is considered a traitor." Soi said still looking at her reflection.

"…What is it about this Soul Society? And what exactly do you do Soi?" Yoruichi asked pulling her chair closer to Soi.

"W Well, I work under the leader of the village, my adopted father…and…well Soul Society is a…how can I say this…is a little like a secret organization where the inhabitants are taught in combat and the art of killing…and we…the Soul Society guard a lot of important people and are the keepers of a lot of secrets...and Omaeda and I were order to find the traitor and make sure that Soul Society's secrets are safe…" Soi said a slight quiver in her voice from the nervousness that she was exempting from telling Yoruichi.

"…So this Soul Society is just a large organization of train assassins?" Yoruichi asked with her eyebrow arched.

"Y Yeah something like that." Soi said her voice still a little shaky.

"…Umm…interesting…so my little bee is a trained killer?" Yoruichi asked in a teasing voice trying to lighten up the current situation.

"Y Yoruichi!" Soi said in a shock voice raising her head to look at Yoruichi who had a small mischievous smile playing on her face.

"I'm kidding little bee…" Yoruichi said cupping Soi's cheek and running her thumb over Soi's smooth lips. "…So do you know who this leader is?" Yoruichi said in a more serious tone.

"…Yes, in one of our past meetings Miku gave us the name of the supposed leader, who everyone in Soul Society believed to be dead…but, something to me doesn't seem right…Miku was going to give us important information that would feel in the missing gaps." Soi said looking at Yoruichi.

"So, I'm guessing that this Miku guy was your contact?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah…"

"Umm…So who was that man you were fighting?" Yoruichi asked still rubbing Soi's cheek.

"That was Jeagerjaques Grimmjow…that was the first time that I've ever met him…I was told by Miku about him in one of our past meetings…he is supposed to be one of the higher ups in this gang." Soi said relaxing in Yoruichi's touch.

"So his boss would be really pissed to find out that he was almost killed by you, huh?" Yoruichi asked.

"I I suppose…" Soi said.

"…Umm…"

"Y You're n not upset about all of this are you?" Soi asked nervousness etched on her voice.

"No, my little bee I'm not upset about this, I'm just worried about you and your well being." Yoruichi said lending down and capturing Soi's lips with her own as the front door started to open.

"Hey, Yoruichi we're back." Kuukaku said as she walked into the house followed by Omaeda who was carring his and Soi's bags.

"What took you so long?" Yoruichi said as she pulled Soi up to her feet and exited the kitchen heading toward the front door.

"Well, this guy…" Kuukaku said pointing toward Omaeda. "… seem to take forever trying to get all of his bags packed, since he had all of his things scattered all over his room and after we got Soi Fong's bags, he decided that he was hungry and we had to stop off by this restaurant where he had to devour almost everything in sight." Kuukaku said in an agitated voice.

"Well, a man needs to eat." Omaeda said in a nonchalant tone.

"Omaeda, did you tell the hotel that we weren't staying there any longer?" Soi asked Omaeda in her normal emotionless voice.

"Yes, I did, I even asked the guy working at the desk that if anyone came looking for us, that he shouldn't give out any information only that we were still staying there." Omaeda said.

"Good." Soi said.

"Well, it's been a busy day, so Omaeda let me show you what room you'll be staying in." Yoruichi said starting to walk up the stairs.

"Uhh, okay…" Omaeda said picking up his bags and following Yoruichi up the stairs. "…what room is Soi Fong going to stay in?" Omaeda asked in a questioning voice.

"Oh, don't worry about Soi…" Yoruichi said looking down at Soi with her mischievous smile plastered on her face. "…she'll be staying in my room."

"Oh..." Omaeda said with a puzzled look on his face. "…but if she's going to be staying in your room then where are you going to…OH!" Omaeda said finally catching on.

"Hey, Kuukaku are you staying over tonight?" Yoruichi yelled down from the top of the stairs.

"Uhh…yeah I guess…if that's all right?" Kuukaku said to Yoruichi.

"Yeah, you know it is." Yoruichi said coming back down the stairs after showing Omaeda to one of the spare rooms and wrapping her arms around Soi's waist.

"So…did you two have an interesting chat while we were gone?" Kuukaku asked while looking at the two other women.

"Umm…yeah you could say that." Yoruichi said.

"Really…" Kuukaku said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah." Yoruichi said through a false yawn. "…well Soi are you ready to go to bed?" Yoruichi asked grabbing Soi by the wrist and gently pulling her up the stairs. "Hey, Kuukaku you know where the rooms are so just pick one and before you go to bed turn off all the lights, okay, well night." Yoruichi said pulling Soi up the rest of the stairs.

"Umm…just like Yoruichi." Kuukaku said to herself.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this little chapter, and tell me what you think of it.**


	11. Chapter 11: Good Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed and sorry for anymistakes that I missed and I'm also sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Good Morning**

A very disgruntle Kuukaku sat at the kitchen table with bags under her eyes and yawning and rubbing her pounding temples. Kuukaku cast an angry glare at the very peppy woman who was particularly skipping in the kitchen. "Hey, Kuukaku sleep well last night?"

"How can anyone sleep in this house with you screaming out Soi's name particularly all night long and that freaking elephant snoring like a fret train?" Kuukaku said still starring daggers into the peppy woman who had a slight uncharacteristic blush playing on her cheeks.

"Umm…yeah…I'm sorry about that." The blush deepening slightly on the woman's face.

"Yeah, right I'm sure you are." Kuukaku said standing up to fix her another cup of coffee. "Geez, she must really be something to get you to scream like you did."

Yoruichi didn't say anything she just plastered her mischievous smile on her face. "Umm…Umm, Well I'll take that as a yes." Kuukaku said in a sarcastic voice. "So, where is Soi still asleep?" Kuukaku said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yep!" Yoruichi said her mischievous smile deepening.

"Uh…uh... I don't really want to know why you put on that smile of yours." Kuukaku said sitting back at the table.

"Yaaaahhhh….What's for breakfast?" Omaeda said through a yawn as he walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think this is a bed and breakfast? Fix the shit yourself." Kuukaku and Yoruichi both yelled at the man at the same time.

"O Okay…" Omaeda said shaking a little out of fear. "…w where is Soi Fong at?" Omaeda said after looking at everyone who was in the kitchen.

"Oh she's still asleep." Yoruichi said nonchalantly.

"R Really t that's not really like her to over sleep." Omaeda said through a stutter he was scared shitless from the two women in front of him.

"Aw well, I guess she's just really tried." Yoruichi said with her mischievous smile plastered back on her face. At that little statement Kuukaku cough from getting strangled a little from her coffee.

"W Well someone should go and wake her up." Omaeda said turning slightly to head up the stairs.

"And where do you think you're going?" Yoruichi said in a harsh voice.

"I I was going to go and wake Soi Fong up." Omaeda said stepping back a little.

"I don't think so; if you go up there and mess with her you'll regret it." Yoruichi threaten in a harsh deadpan voice.

"Y Yes ma'am." Omaeda said straightening his back and quivering a little.

"Thought so." Yoruichi said heading up the stairs.

"Hey, Yoruichi where are you going?" Kuukaku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Umm…I'm going to go check on Soi and see how she is." Yoruichi said making her way to the top of the stairs.

"Uh huh…good luck with that." Kuukaku said taking a sip of her coffee.

* * *

Yoruichi smiled her mischievous smile when she saw the young woman tangled up in the blankets with her bare chest exposed. She tip toed her way over to the bed and carefully climbed in next to the sleeping beauty. She ran a finger over the sleeping beauty's exposed thigh making her shiver slightly and utter a silent moan which escaped her lips causing Yoruichi's smile to deepen.

Soi's eyes fluttered open and stared into the golden honey eyes of her lover. "Mmm…good morning Yoruichi." Soi said stretching a little with a slight smile playing on her face.

"Good morning." Yoruichi said lending over and capturing Soi's lips with her own. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm mmm." Soi said placing her arms around Yoruichi's waist.

"That's good." Yoruichi said running her hand up and down Soi's bare thigh earning a low moan from Soi urging Yoruichi to venture further north.

"Umm…I think that I should get dress." Soi said sitting up and pushing the blankets off of her.

"Why?" Yoruichi said in a low husky seductive voice pushing Soi back down on the bed and straddling her and quickly capturing Soi's lips with her own in a deep kiss.

"Umm…Yoruichi.." Soi said wrapping her arms around Yoruichi's waist.

"What?" Yoruichi said attacking Soi's neck.

"Are you not tried from last night?" Soi said with a smile running her hands up and down Yoruichi's back.

"Mmm…no, I'm not." Yoruichi said venturing further south capturing one of Soi's harden nibbles with her mouth earning a low moan from Soi while massaging Soi's other breast with one of her hands earning an even longer sting of seductive moans from Soi, making Yoruichi's lust grow.

"Mmm…Yoruichi.." Soi moan out wrapping her hands in Yoruichi's hair urging her on.

"Mmm, does my little bee want more?" Yoruichi said in low husky voice against Soi's bare flesh.

Soi just nodded her head urging Yoruichi further. Yoruichi planted a trail of kisses down Soi's belly causing Soi to shiver a little at Yoruichi's kisses causing Yoruichi to smile at Soi's reaction. Yoruichi stopped at Soi's naval licking it earning a low moan to escape from Soi's lips while running a finger over Soi's already wet slit causing Soi to open up to her. Yoruichi gently gripped Soi's thighs as she lowered her head between her legs and kissing her swollen pearl earning a low moan from Soi.

"Mmm…Yoruichi." Soi uttered out at Yoruichi's ministrations as Yoruichi inserted two fingers into Soi's delicate flower earning even more moans from Soi. Yoruichi moved up Soi's body capturing one of Soi's breast with her mouth while massaging the other with her free hand.

"Y Yoruichi f faster." Soi got out as Yoruichi captured her lips with her own exploring her mouth with her tongue, earning another moan from Soi. As Yoruichi increased her pace she could feel Soi tightening around her, then removing her fingers she lend down and replaced them with her beautiful mouth quickly taking in Soi's juices.

Yoruichi crawled over Soi kissing her deeply allowing her to taste herself then laying down beside her with a very satisfied smile playing on her face. "Did you have fun?" Soi said as she straddled Yoruichi.

"Mmm mmm." Yoruichi said nodding her head as Soi started to undress her causing Yoruichi's smile to widen.

* * *

"Umm…Yoruichi sure has been up there for a while." Kuukaku said to no one in particular.

"Soi Fong probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed and the Shihouin lady is probably trying to calm her down." Omaeda said as he stuff his face with some food that he found.

"Yeah, okay. I guess that is kind of believeable, but if I know Yoruichi that's not what's going on. Yeah, Yoruichi is probably calming her down in her own special way." Kuukaku said taking a sip of her coffee still upset about not getting a lot of sleep last night.

* * *

"How is he?" A man with silver white hair asked the doctor who was walking out a patience room.

"Well, he's lucky to be alive, if he hadn't gotten here when he did he surely would be dead. The wound to his abdomen caused some serious damage, but luckily done that we couldn't fix, we had to cut out a small portion of his large intestine that had severed damage to it, but he should be okay, he also had some minor damage to other organ's but like I said nothing to serious. He did lose a large amount of blood so he's getting a blood transfusion and he'll probably be out for couple days but he will recover so no need to worry." The doctor said looking at his clipboard.

"That's good, so when will his wounds be fully healed?" The silver haired man asked.

"Umm…it all depends on the patient really." The doctor said starting to walk away.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. It might be awhile till the next time I can update cause of school and all. So tell me what you guys think of this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: From the Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I last updated school's been keeping me a bit busy here lately. But thanks to those you reviewed and sorry for any mistakes that there may be. **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: From the Shadows**

"How am I suppose to tell him that one of his best men was almost killed?" the silver white hair man pondered aloud while lending against the wall next to the door of the injured man.

"By going ahead and telling him." A suave looking man wearing a suit with slick back brown hair and a charming smile said with a smug look playing across his face.

"S Sir, forgive me I had no idea that you would be coming?" the silver white haired man said in a trembling nervous voice while bowing to the newly arrived man.

"Of course you didn't. Did you forget that I have eyes everywhere Gin?" the man asked the white haired man with a monotone serious voice.

"Of course I didn't sir." The man said still bowing.

"Then why is it that I had to find out about Grimmjow's unfortunate accident from one of the employees here?"

"I'm sorry sir I was about to inform you of the incident just before your arrival." Gin said finally coming out of his bow.

"Mm I'm sure you were?" the man said with an arch of his eyebrow. "How is he?" the man said casting his attention to the hospital door.

"He's doing well actually; the doctor said that he's lucky to be alive and that he should recover soon." Gin said turning his attention to the door.

"Mm that's good, but the question is who did this to him?" the newly arrived man said turning his attention back to the white silver hair man.

"That sir I have no idea, maybe Grimmjow will cast some light on the events that took place to cause him such an injury when he awakes?" the man said sifting slightly on his feet.

"Of course." The man said gripping the door knob to the hospital room about to enter.

"Oh one moment sir I almost forgot to inform you that before Grimmjow's surgery he did inform me that he disposed of that traitorous spy Miku." Gin said quickly turning to the suave looking man.

"Very good news one less thorn in my side." The man said opening the door slightly but stopping suddenly and cocking his head to look at the white silver haired man. "but apparently there is another thorn blossoming." The man said then entering the darken room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

"YORUICHI, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" a disgruntled Kuukaku yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, okay geeze you like the world's coming to an end." Yoruichi replied standing at the top of the stairs rolling her eyes fixing her clothes and pulling her hair back into a ponytail wearing a very satisfied look on her face.

"Yeah it is you would think so too if you had to spend time with that moron in there." Kuukaku said in a frustrated tone.

"Yeah he seems the type to do that." Yoruichi said making her way down the stairs.

"So where is your little pet, Yoruichi?" Kuukaku asked eyeing the top of the stairs.

"Oh my little bee, she's getting dressed, she'll be down here shortly." Yoruichi said with a smug look on her face.

"Mm hmm." Kuukaku said giving Yoruichi a knowing look.

"What?" Yoruichi said defensely noticing Kuukaku's look.

"Nothing." Kuukaku said with a roll of her eyes as she followed Yoruichi into the kitchen.

"Where's Soi Fong?" Omaeda spit out through a mouthful of food.

"Has anyone ever told you not to speak with your mouth full?" Yoruichi asked with disgust playing across her voice. "and don't worry about Soi she'll be down in just a little bit." She replied to Omaeda's question.

"Whatever." Omaeda said shrugging off Yoruichi's mouth comment. "Well she needs to hurry I just received a phone call informing us that the reinforcement's are on their way. I gave them directions to your home if that's alright with you Ms. Shihouin?"

"Uh?!" Yoruichi said a stunned tone playing across her voice. "Who do you think you are giving people instructions to my house that could put my Soi Fong in more danger than she already is in?" Yoruichi practically screamed out.

"I'm sorry Ms. Shihouin but this meeting is required and once the reinforcements get here you won't have to worry so much about Soi Fong's safety." Omaeda said straightening his back enforcing his words.

"I can protect Soi Fong myself there's no need for them to come here." Yoruichi said in a hushed tone.

"No, Yoruichi you can't these people that we're dealing with are far more dangers than you think. And if anyone is going to protect someone it'll be me protecting you Yoruichi. Plus these people coming here will make sure nothing happens to you." Soi Fong said walking up behind the trio startling Yoruichi and the others a little.

"Soi h how long have you been standing there?" Yoruichi questioned turning around slowly.

"Long enough, but Yoruichi the people that will be coming will be the best and only a couple will actually be coming to your house to protect you and make sure no one can actually cause any harm to anyone who Omaeda and I have come in contact with, if that is alright with you?" Soi Fong asked Yoruichi.

"I don't really like the idea of strange people coming into my house…" Yoruichi said then looked at Kuukaku and Omaeda then with a sly grin forming on her mouth "…..but unfortunly I've seem to have already allowed a few strange people in." Yoruichi said with a snigger.

"Hey!" Kuukaku yelled catching on to what Yoruichi was saying.

"So, it's alright with me if they come Soi if that's what you want?" Yoruichi said taking Soi's hands within her own.

"Thank you, Yoruichi; it'll do me good knowing that you're safe." Soi said tightening her grip on Yoruichi's hands.

"That's good!" Yoruichi said kissing Soi on her cheek causing Soi to blush a little and making Omaeda scratch his head at the sight and Soi Fong's uncharacteristic action and making Kuukaku roll her eyes at the two. "Well, how bout we get some breakfast Soi…" Yoruichi said then looking over at Omaeda and rolling her eyes. "…..if there's anything left that is." Yoruichi said eyeing Omaeda with a look of disgust.

* * *

"Well, well, well, I see you're finally awake." Came a voice from the darkness to the left of the man lying in the hospital bed.

"Mm, who's there?" the man lying in the hospital bed said holding back a groan of pain as he sat up and squinted into the darkness looking for the owner of the disembodied voice that seem so familiar and so close but yet so far away.

"Has the medicine affected your senses so much that you've forgotten the familiarity of my voice Grimmjow?" the disembodied voice seemed to float in the air attached to no one as the owner of the voice got up and flicked on the light switch illuminating the room.

"Ahh, my eyes!" Grimmjow yelled quickly closing his eyes and covering them with his hands. "Damn it that hurt, you idiot!" Grimmjow yelled removing his hands from his eyes slowly recognizing the blurry figure standing just mere inches from him.

"Mm as irritable as ever uh Grimmjow?" the suave looking man said placing his hands in his pockets with a calm smug look playing across his face.

"Uh uh it's you!" Grimmjow said a little taken aback by the man standing in front of him.

"You sound like you're disappointed in seeing me Grimmjow?" the man asked while arching an eyebrow at the blue hair man laying in the hospital bed.

"N No I just wasn't expecting you to come here Lord Aizen." Grimmjow said in a shaking voice. "Please forgive me for my earlier actions, sir."

"I understand Grimmjow you're still a little stressed from the recent events." The man said walking back to the chair sitting beside the bedside. "Who caused you so much trouble and what exactly happen to you?" Aizen questioned with a sinister grin playing across his face.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter sorry for any mistakes that I missed and sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Anyways please review and tell me what you think! Again I don't know when I'll be able to update again so it might be awhile due to school and a few projects that I have coming up. Oh, and Happy Halloween!!! **


	13. Chapter 13: Strangers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**A/N: Hey it's been while since I last updated sorry for that I've been really busy past couple of months. Thanks to all you guys you reviewed and everything. Anyways sorry for any mistakes that I may have missed and sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed it's more like a filler anyways. Well I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Strangers**

"Damn, that was good!" A very satisfied Yoruichi said patting her stomach after cleaning the plate in front of her. "Who knew that you could cook so well Soi!" Yoruichi said smirking at a blushing Soi and getting up placing her plate in the sink.

"T Thanks." Soi mumbled rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment while a dark crimson blush was taking over her face.

"Aww look Yoruichi you're embarrassing the kid." Kuukaku said with a small smile forming on her face at Soi's actions and as her coffee started to kick in.

"Well, I see that you're in a much better mood than you were earlier, Kuukaku." Yoruichi said nudging the other woman in the ribs slightly as she sat back down at the table.

"Yeah, yeah don't push it Yoruichi." Kuukaku glared at the other woman.

"What, I didn't do anything." Yoruichi said shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever." Kuukaku said closing her eyes and lending back in her chair.

"So when are these guys that you were talking about supposed to be getting here?" Yoruichi said turning her attention back to Soi.

"Mm I'm not quite sure, unfortunately Omaeda as yet to inform me of such." Soi said eyeing Omaeda with a glare full of hate.

Omaeda gulped at the glare and quickly swallowing the food in his mouth, "S Sorry Soi Fong I meant to tell you earlier but I guess it just slipped my mind…. a a their due here any moment now." He said eyeing a clock on the wall. "… But it might be longer since they wouldn't want to draw attention to themselves."

"Mm very well then." Soi said rubbing her chin in a thoughtful manner. "…mm Omaeda do you have any idea whom their sending here?"

"No they didn't say who exactly, they only said that there was four coming here." Omaeda said getting up and grabbing the last bit of food that was left.

"So you have no idea who's coming to my house?" Yoruichi said eyeing Omaeda questionly.

"Well no." Omaeda said scratching his head.

"No need to worry Yoruichi they would only send the best here especially due to the circumstance of the situation." Soi said getting up and placing her plate down in the sink.

"Dang Soi you sure do eat slow and that was just your first plate too." Yoruichi said with a cat like grin creeping up her face. "And I'm not worried just curious."

"Well everyone can't have an appetite like you Yoruichi." Soi said while sitting back in her chair at the table.

"What are you saying Soi?" Yoruichi said propping herself up on the table with her elbow and looking at Soi with an amused look and that same cat like grin playing on her face.

"Well nothing really except that you did have at least seven plate full's." Soi said looking at Yoruichi. "I just wonder where you put it all?" Soi said eyeing Yoruichi from head to toe.

"Well I am a growing girl after all." Yoruichi said smirking at Soi. "But I could always do with a little work out." Yoruichi said her cat like grin growing larger as a dark blush started to form on Soi's face from getting the meaning of the statement.

"Geeze, Yoruichi can't you keep it in your pants for a little while?" Kuukaku said rolling her eyes at her friend's statement.

"Oh you're still here." Yoruichi said looking at Kuukaku seemly forgetting that she was sharing the room with two other people rather than just her and Soi.

"Yeah, maybe if you get your head out of the gutter you would notice other's around you." Kuukaku stated rolling her eyes once again.

"Mm but it's too much fun thinking about what I'm going to do later." Yoruichi said with a dream like expression on her face and that same cat like grin.

"Uh huh, whatever you say Yoruichi." Kuukaku said taking a sip from her coffee cup and closing her eyes.

"Yep, I do say so." Yoruichi said smirking at Kuukaku.

"I see that." Kuukaku said placing her coffee cup back on the table as a loud knocking sound came from the door.

"I guess that's the reinforcements you were talking about Soi?" Yoruichi said as she got up and headed to door with Soi and Omaeda close behind her.

"Mm hmm, I wonder who they sent?" Soi said stepping beside Yoruichi as Yoruichi took her hand within her own causing a light blush to crawl up Soi's face.

"Mm well whoever they sent they sure are making a lot of noises out there." Yoruichi said her hand gripping the door knob. "You know what I don't think it's a good idea if we open it right now it sounds like their fighting or something."

"Yeah it does sound like someone's fighting out there…" Soi said scratching her chin. "…but who could be fighting?"

**"HEY YOU IDIOTS WILL YOU STOP ARGURING WITH EACH OTHER LIKE A COUPLE OF KIDS?"** Both Soi and Yoruichi heard someone yell through the door before they heard a loud cracking sound which brought Yoruichi to pull the door open from curiosity trying to figure out what the sound was.

"Ouch." Yoruichi said squinting at what she saw in front of her. Which was a tall brutish man with black spiky hair that had bells hanging off of the tips and wearing an eye patch over his right eye and who was smashing together the heads of a red haired man and an orange hair looking kid? _"What a much of weird looking guys, they stick out like a sore thumb...I thought that they didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to themselves.......geeze I really hope these three aren't the ones who're supposedly be protecting me." _Yoruichi thought as she looked upon the trio.

"Hey Soi Fong long time no see." The brutish looking man said with a small smirk playing on his lips releasing the two guys' heads and letting them fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Yes it's been a while Zaraki…" Soi Fong said looking down at the two kids that were knocked out lying on the floor. "…..but why would you bring those two idiots with you Zaraki?"

"Well Abara and Kurosaki here both needed some real world experience you know they can't be stuck on that island for the rest of their lives and besides these two idiots are among the best we got you know that." Zaraki said nudging the two guys with his foot.

"Hey you bastard why the hell did you do that for?" The red head man said as he stood up rubbing his head.

"Hey, that fucking hurt!" The orange haired man said standing up and rubbing his head in the same manner as the red haired man did.

"He did it because you two idiots wouldn't shut up." A man with long black hair said walking up behind the three men.

* * *

"Very interesting Grimmjow with everything you told me this Soi Fong character sounds like my kind of person. Mm I would like for you when you get out of course to find her and bring her to me so that we can have a nice conversation." Aizen said with an evil smirk playing across his face. "You'll have some help of course I don't think you'll be able to bring her to me all by yourself." Aizen said getting up and turning the door knob.

"What exactly do you want with her?" Grimmjow asked adjusting himself on his hospital bed.

"Well, Grimmjow that's really done of your business now is it?" Aizen said opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. "The best thing that you can do is get some rest so that you can get back on your feet." Aizen said closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed and please review and tell me what you guys think about it okay! The next chapter should be a lot better! Oh and if you guys wouldn't mind would check out my poll! Thanks and Merry Christmas to you guys!!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**A/N: Hey it's been a few weeks since I'm updated last so I'm getting back on track with updating since I'm not as busy as I was. I'm not really proud of this chapter there's a lot that I wanted to put in it, but I think I'll just leave that till next chapter. But thanks to those who reviewed and sorry for any mistakes that there may be and if it does seem a little rushed or if some of the characters seem a little out of character. **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: A Start**

"Sir, do you think it wise to try and capture this girl that Grimmjow told you about?" The silver white haired Gin asked.

"Gin, you know very well not to question me or any of my actions." Aizen said lending back in his chair looking at the silver white haired man arching an eyebrow at the man's action. "One would think that you have lost faith in me, Gin." Aizen said rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"N never sir, I have complete faith in you." Gin said bowing his head slightly to the man before him. "It's just that the girl won't be easy to get too…." Gin said in a thoughtful manner. "…and if she's strong enough to hospitalize Grimmjow then she'll be a handful on her own."

"True, very true Gin I'm sure that she'll have reinforcements by now which will make it harder to get her and her strength and skill alone will be a challenge but that's one of the reason I'm putting my best men on the job." Aizen said smirking.

"Who are you planning on sending out, sir?" Gin asked curiosity clearly heard in his voice.

"Why so curious Gin?" Aizen said getting up and looking out of the large window over looking the city. "Are you afraid that I'll choose someone who would fail the mission?" Aizen said tilting his head toward Gin.

"Of course not sir, I have complete faith in your judgment." Gin said rising up from his chair.

"Of course." Aizen said turning his full attention to Gin. "You know you shouldn't worry too much Gin. Everything it will turn out fine I assure you."

"I'm sure it will sir." Gin said. "Is there anything else you want me to do before I leave sir?"

"Mm nothing at the moment but do send up those two who are waiting out in the lounge for me will you?" Aizen said returning back to his seat.

"Yes sir." Gin said walking out of the door.

"This will be interesting." Aizen chuckled out lending back in his chair as two figures came into the room.

* * *

"Does those two always fight like that?" Kuukaku asked watching the red haired man and the orange haired man sitting on the floor fighting over the controls for the television.

"Yeah pretty much." The brutish looking spiky haired man said getting up and kicking apart the two fighting men. "They're a much of kids….Why don't you two learn some manners. This isn't your place!" The man said kicking the two repeatedly.

"Ouch, damn it stop kicking me!" the orange haired kid said grabbing the spiky haired man's foot and pulling him to the ground before getting hit on the head.

"Ouch! Shit what was that for?" the orange haired kid said rubbing his head looking up into the blue eyes of the one who hit him on the head.

"Both you and Abara need to stop fighting and to show respect to others while you're in their home. You also need to show respect to those of higher rank than you." The long black haired man said in an emotionless tone. "Now get up Zaraki." The black haired man said turning around to sit back down on the couch.

"Geeze, Kuchiki lighten up a bit." The orange haired kid said standing up beside the red haired man.

"Watch it strawberry." The red haired man whispered punching the orange haired man in the arm. "You know he doesn't like you that well you don't want to give him a reason to kick your ass." The red haired man said continuing to whisper into the orange haired man's ear.

"Shit! Like he could…" the orange haired man boosted. "…and don't call me strawberry monkey boy." The orange haired kid said pushing the red haired man away from him.

"Stop acting all high and mighty just because you got one lucky punch in." the red haired man said to the orange haired man.

"Why don't you two sit down and stop mumbling to each other?" the spiky haired man said pushing the two men down by the shoulders into a chair next to the couch where an angry looking Byakuya Kuchiki sat eyeing the two men.

"Shit don't tell me that he heard us?" the orange haired man whispered to the red haired man sitting beside him gulping slightly.

"I guess he did the way he's looking at us." The red haired man said gulping at the man in front of him. "This is your fault." The red haired man said hitting the orange haired man with his elbow.

"So Soi Fong what seems to be the situation?" Byakuya Kuchiki asked turning his attention away from the two beside him and giving it to Soi Fong.

"Well at this point Shihoin Yoruichi here…." Soi Fong said tilting her toward Yoruichi who sat beside her. "…and Shiba Kuukaku needs protection." Soi Fong said tilting her head to the woman who sat beside Byakuya. "From just being around Omaeda and I they are in danger seeing as the one that we were fighting has seen who we are."

"Mm yes Omaeda did inform us of that certain situation. Though you'll need Zaraki's and mine assistants with this." Byakuya said. "So hopefully those two idiots can behave long enough to watch your friends and make sure nothing happens to them."

"Hey Byakuya can't you show a little faith and trust in us?" the orange haired kid said becoming a little disgruntled.

"Oh shit Ichigo why you got to go and piss him off again." The red headed man said hitting the orange haired man in the stomach with his elbow.

"Ow, shut up Renji and stop hitting me you ass." The orange haired boy said returning the hit.

"That's Kuchuki too you boy and don't address me in such a familiar way again do I make myself clear." Byakuya said turning a hateful glare at the orange haired man.

"Geeze, you would think after practically being engaged to his sister the guy would be a lot nicer huh Renji?" The orange haired man whispered to the red haired man sitting beside him.

"That might be why he hates you so much." Renji said whispering back to the orange haired man.

"Mm you might be right about that, I've never thought about it before." Ichigo said whispering back to the red haired man.

"Will you two shut up or learn how to whisper better cause everyone can hear your loud asses." Zaraki said knocking together their heads shutting them up.

"What?" the two men said at the same time rubbing their heads staring at the women trying to hold their laughs in then finally looking at a very pissed off Byakuya.

"Well since that's over with…" Byakuya said trying to cool his rising temper down and turning back to face Soi Fong. "…have you found any more information about who we're dealing with Soi Fong?"

"Not since the incident, but Omaeda and I were going to go out in search of more information later on today." Soi Fong said in her usual monotone voice trying to ignore the hand that was rubbing her thigh.

"Mm that's an excellent plan Soi Fong but it could be dangerous." Byakuya said trying to pretend not to notice Yoruichi's hand rubbing Soi's thigh.

"Soi you didn't tell me anything about this so called plan of yours." Yoruichi said placing a finger under Soi's chin turning her head so that she was face to face with her causing a light blush to appear on Soi's face.

"I I was going to tell you later." Soi said in a nervous voice.

"Mm I'm sure you were." Yoruichi said her golden honey eyes covered with lust as she slowly lowered her face about to capture Soi's lips.

"Mm, yeah Soi…" Byakuya said knocking Soi and Yoruichi out of their slight trance. "Where were you planning on going?"

"Well there's this small gang that might know something, but the problem is trying to fine where their at." Soi Fong said thinking.

"Mm what's the name of this gang that you're speaking about Soi Fong?" Byakuya asked trying to think of some sort of solution.

"The gang's small but spread out it's known as the Hollow's and it's rumored that they are connected with more powerful gangs too but it's just a rumor." Soi Fong said looking at Byakuya with her normal cold look.

"Mm I've heard of them but I have no clue where we could find any members of it." Byakuya said in a similar cold voice like Soi's.

"Hey you said Hollow's right well I overheard a few kids that hang outside my club speak about it once I think that a couple might be members of this gang that you're talking about… at the time I just thought it was some band or something didn't really think it was anything like a gang." Yoruichi said with a little mischievous smile playing across her face thinking of how she can turn this situation to her advantage._ "Well, at least now I'll get to spend more time with Soi…and at my club no less." Yoruichi thought to herself her smirk deepening at the possibilities. _

"Mm your club is that so Ms. Shihoin?" Byakuya said turning his gaze at Yoruichi who just nodded in reply. "Well then if we're going to find anything out going to this club is a start and as the owner to it you'll have to show us around Ms. Shihoin it'll look less suspicious."

"_What the hell Byakuya see's already in enough danger as it is doing this will just put her in more danger. If anything happens to her I'll take it out on your ass Byakuya for suggesting such a thing. God Yoruichi what am I going to do with you?" Soi Fong thought to herself quickly losing her train of thought as she felt Yoruichi's hand on her thigh. _

"It'll be my pleasure." Yoruichi said sliding her hand on Soi's thigh causing a dark crimson blush to creep up Soi's face. _"Exactly as I plan and if anything goes wrong I'll be there to help protect my little bee." Yoruichi thought to herself as the same mischievous smile played on her face. _

"Hey dude you see that babe beside Soi Fong?" the red haired Renji whispered nudging the arm of the orange haired man beside him.

"Yeah so what?" the orange haired Ichigo said turning his attention to the woman sitting next to Soi Fong.

"Well she's kind of touchy isn't she? I mean every since she's been sitting beside Soi Fong she's been rubbing her hands on some part of her and did you see how Soi Fong was acting it's completely another side of her." Renji whispered to Ichigo not noticing Soi Fong's eye twitching a little.

"Huh I didn't notice before. How the hell did you notice?" Ichigo whispered back keeping his eyes on the tan goddess.

"How the hell couldn't you notice? I mean look at her, her tits are fucking huge…" Renji whispered using his hands to emphasize her breasts. "…and she's all over Soi Fong." Renji whispered envy playing in his voice.

"Dude you're right. Hey you don't thing her and Soi Fong are you know?" Ichigo whispered to Renji tilting his head towards the two women.

"Well it would make since the way Soi Fong's acting and I've never seen Soi Fong with any man before though they're probably just fucking afraid of her." Renji whispered back to Ichigo both not noticing the piss look playing across Soi Fong's face and the stares of everyone else in the room.

"Hey but I thought she was dating Ukitake?" Ichigo whispered back.

"I guess not, but I also heard a rumor that she was dating Byakuya once but I guess it was just a rumor..." Renji whispered back "…and you know you can't believe rumors."

"Yeah I guess so, but answer me this Renji how the hell did she get a babe like that?" Ichigo whispered using his thumb to point at Yoruichi.

"Hell I don't know I can't even get a date now a days." Renji shrugged his shoulders in answer.

"Awe hell who cares if we have to protect her and the other the other chick I'm sure going to enjoy this." Ichigo whispered a smirk playing across his face. "Plus we get to go to a club."

"Oh I know what you mean; I have no problem with this job." Renji whispered back a similar smirk playing across his face, neither of the two noticing a very pissed off Soi Fong stomping toward them.

"Hmm mm." both of the two men looked up at the noise in front of them noticing a leg coming right to their head. They didn't have any time to react and soon found themselves on the floor getting kicked and punched by a very pissed off Soi Fong. **"You bastards why don't you keep your eyes to yourself and stop talking about shit you don't understand!"** Soi Fong yelled as she continue beating the two men to a bloody pulp. Their screams being drowned out by all the laughter in the room everyone practically holding their stomachs from laughing so hard, from Yoruichi who had been smirking the whole time the two kids had been talking to Byakuya who was trying to keep his cold emotionless look as always but having a hard time keeping a straight face.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed and please review to tell me what you guys think about it or if I need to work on anything. I welcome any time of review even flames so I'll know what I need to improve on to become a better writer. And if you haven't already check out my poll. I hope that the year of 2009 is great to everyone!! Thanks!! Hopefully it won't be too long until I update again! So Thanks again!!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Change In Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach......unfortunately :(**

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't up dated in a while kinda had writer's block and was a little busy. I wanted to put more in this chapter but I think that I'll just leave it until the next chapter. So Sorry for any mistakes that there may be and if it does seem a little rushed or even if some of the characters seem a little out of character.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: A Change In Plans**

"Yoruichi I don't think this is such a great idea?" Soi Fong said trying desperately to pull the tan goddess down to sit beside her on the edge of the bed. "Maybe you and Kuukaku should stay here and I'll have Abarai and Kurosaki watch you two and I'll even leave Omaeda here for good measure seeing as those two are a little immature at times." Soi Fong said finally succeeding in pulling Yoruichi down onto the bed.

"Oh Soi why are you so worried?" Yoruichi said wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. "Besides that Byakuya guy has already set up the plan and I've already called Kisuke to inform him that I'll be at the club tonight so there's nothing to worry about." Yoruichi said pulling Soi into her lap.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt or anything...." Soi said trying not to blush at Yoruichi's hands roaming her back. "………..plus plans can go wrong." Soi basically muttered turning her head to look at the blinking clock beside the bed.

"I thought I told you that I'll be fine." Yoruichi whispered in a husky tone in Soi's ear. "…and I don't think that this plan will go wrong after all it seems simple enough." Yoruichi said smirking mischievously at Soi and getting back up to change her clothes watching Soi from the corner of her eye as she slowly removed her shirt watching Soi turn blood red.

"W well it's best to be wary of even the simplest of plans." Soi stuttered turning her head away from Yoruichi's body trying hard to keep from starring at Yoruichi's topless body.

"Mm well Soi if you're so worried about this little plan maybe you should be the one who's going to stay and watch over me and Kuukaku while the others can go fishing for information mm so what do you say Soi? Or would you want a couple of hormone induced boys alone with me in a dark noise club?" Yoruichi said straddling Soi's waist and allowing Soi's head to be buried in her chest watching Soi turn a dark crimson color from the blush on her face all the while sporting that mischievous smile of hers.

Slowly regaining her ability to think and comprehending what Yoruichi had said a scowl appeared on Soi's face as she wrapped her arms protectively around Yoruichi's waist pulling her closer to her and burying her face deeper into Yoruichi's chest as much as possible mumbling something under her breath. "Mm what was that Soi? I couldn't hear you." Yoruichi said as she toyed with one of Soi's locks of hair as her mischievous smile grew wider.

"I said that maybe a slight change in the plans wouldn't hurt anything." Soi said as she lifted her head up and looked into Yoruichi's eyes before taking one of Yoruichi's perk nibbles into her mouth earning a low moan from Yoruichi.

"Mm a little feisty aren't we my little bee?" Yoruichi said in a husky voice rubbing the back of Soi's head as she slowly pushed Soi down on to the bed.

* * *

"Damn what's taking those two so long?" Ichigo said eyeing the ceiling with a glare.

"Who knows?" Renji said rubbing the back of his neck looking at the two bandanas in his hand. "Hey, Ichigo which color black or white? I can't decide." Renji said holding up the two bandanas up to Ichigo.

"I don't know just choose one it's not like it matter's anyway." Ichigo said shrugging his shoulders and putting his hands in the pockets of his baggy black pants.

"Okay." Renji said tying one of the bandanas to his head like a headband looking up to Ichigo's harsh voice.

"What the hell took you two so long?" Ichigo said in a harsh tone eyeing the two women noticing one who was wearing a smug look and the other who was crimson red from the thought of what was taking them so long.

"Really Yoruichi can't you keep it in your pants for just a little awhile?" Kuukaku said rolling her eyes as she exited the kitchen looking at the two women coming down from the stairs. Causing Ichigo and Renji to uncharacteristically blush and looked down at their feet.

"Well that definitely shut them up." Zaraki said walking into greet the two women. "So are we ready to go now?"

"Yes, I believe that we are." Soi Fong said in her usual tone. "But first I need to speak with Kuchiki about the plan right fast."

"Well he's in there speaking with Omaeda about the guy that you ran into the other day." Zaraki said pointing to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Zaraki." Soi Fong said tilting her head to acknowledged Zaraki and heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Well, do you two understand the plan?" Aizen said eyeing the two people in front of him.

"Of course sir, but shouldn't we wait until Grimmjow returns?" The man in front of Aizen said in an uncaring voice.

"Don't worry Grimmjow will be back with us shortly he's still recovering though, but I do believe that you two can handle the situation at hand." Aizen said earning a nod from the person standing beside the man who just spoke.

"Yes, I'm quite sure that we can acquire the target without any problems." The same man spoke again.

"Yes, I have no doubt in your abilities…" Aizen said eyeing the man. "…but make sure you do not return empty handed." Aizen said in voice full of venom.

"Of course sir we will not disappoint." The man said turning to the door.

"I'm sure you two won't." Aizen said turning his chair away from the door as his two visitors exited the door.

* * *

"What do you mean we have to go and help look around for information?!" Both Ichigo and Renji yelled together. "I thought we were going to help watch out for the girls!" They both continue yelling.

"Well Soi Fong has bought it to my attention that you two would be too distracted to protect the two women and that it would be better to put you two to good use." Byakuya said in his usual emotionless voice.

"Then who's going to protect those two then?" Ichigo said pointing at the direction that Yoruichi and Kuukaku went.

"Soi Fong of course." Byakuya said straightening his pin stripped vendora on his head and bushing some fuss off of his shoulders and straightening his pin stripped suit as he continued speaking to the two men before him. "Besides they will be safer under Soi Fong's watchful eyes." Byakuya said standing up straighter and tilting his vendora to the side a little as he made sure that his jacket covered his pistol that was hidden behind his back.

"I don't like this plan." Ichigo said with his hands in his baggy black pants kicking a peeble out of his way causing the chain on his side to make a clanging sound.

"I don't either." Renji mumbled under his breath tilting his head down and pouting like a child with his hands in his baggy faded blue pants.

"Well this isn't the time for you two to have fun." Byakuya said turning his attention to the two young men behind him. "Besides it won't be too bad at least you'll be inside for a little while anyways." Byakuya said looking at the two boys who quickly turned their pouting faces into large grins.

"Great!" The boys both yelled together.

"Have you two made sure your weapons are in order?" Byakuya asked both of the boys.

"Yeah, yeah everything's in working condition." Both of the boys said together patting the object under their shirts behind their backs.

"Good now let's see where everyone went?" Byakuya said turning the corner of the building and entering the door of Yoruichi's club.

"Hey, where did Omaeda and Zaraki go?" Renji asked Ichigo who was standing beside him.

"I don't know I guess they went inside with the girls." Ichigo said shrugging his shoulders as he and Renji passed a group of punkish looking teens and entered the club behind Byakuya. When the door of the club finally closed behind the three men one of the kids who had blond hair covering one side of his face pulled out a cell phone from his tight black jeans.

* * *

"Hey what's taken you three so long?" Zaraki said when Byakuya, Renji, and Ichigo approached him at the bar.

"I had a small talk with the boys just now." Byakuya said pointing to Renji and Ichigo over his shoulder as Zaraki stood up adjusting his over coat of his suit that had a couple of the top buttons undone to show off his bare chest that was covered in scars.

"Oh yeah that would explain why they look happier since you told them about the change in plans speaking of which shouldn't we start making our rounds, I mean Omaeda has already went off in that direction looking for any information that we can round up." Zaraki said pointing to a far corner of the room near the dance floor that was full of dancing bodies.

"Where's that Yoruichi woman she's supposed to tell us where those little gangs are." Byakuya said looking around the inside of the club getting distracted by the flashing lights and the loud music.

"Mm she's right there…" Zaraki said pointing in the direction at the end of the bar. "…I think she's trying to get Soi Fong to do something I'm not sure." Zaraki said shaking his head.

"Mm did she say anything about where those little gangs usually sat around here?" Byakuya asked looking in the direction of Yoruichi and Soi Fong at the bar noticing that the Kuukaku woman was beside them downing what looked to be her seventh shot of who knows what judging by all of the empty shot glasses in front of her.

"Not really but she did say something about they like to stay outside of the building for some unknown reason." Zaraki said looking at the two young men trying to start a conversation with a woman wearing a short red dress that was skin tight.

"Well we did past a group of kids before entering; do you think that they could be a part of this so called little gang?" Byakuya asked Zaraki turning around and looking out upon the dancing bodies of that crowded the dance floor.

"Your guess is as good as mind…." Zaraki said with a shrug of his shoulders. "…….but I don't think it would do any trouble to go have a little chat with them…what do you think Kuchiki?" Zaraki said putting his hands into the pockets of his jeans and a maniacal smile forming on his face.

"No I don't see a problem with having a little chat with this small group of kids outside…." Byakuya said turning to face Zaraki. "Why don't you go round up Omaeda and the other two and wait for me while I go inform Soi Fong where we'll be heading so that she can keep an open eye."

"Right, well we'll be waiting at that table over there for you alright." Zaraki said pointing to a table close to the entrance getting a nod from Byakuya in return.

* * *

"Okay, so we're just going to go and kinda threaten these kids into giving us the information that we're looking forward?" Ichigo asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the idea…." Zaraki said still grinning manically. "…I just hope that this isn't some wild goose chase you know….. oh look here comes Kuchiki." Zaraki said looking at the approaching man. "Well are we ready to head out?"

"Yes, now come on." Byakuya said heading to the door avoiding the three people entering the club. Who was a striking blond woman wearing a rather revealing top that covered the lower part of her face with tan skin very similar to Yoruichi's skin, walking beside a man with jet black hair that came a little below his ears, with almost glowing green eyes, and very pale skin, both people were following a young blond teen with blond hair covering one side of his face wearing tight black jeans and a black shirt with the shelves cut off and a picture of a skull on it.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter and please review to tell me what you guys think about it or if I need to work on anything. Hopefully it won't be too long before I update again. Any type of review is welcome. Hey I bet you guys can guess who the three people are! **


	16. Chapter 16: Taken Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach :( though I think you all knew that all ready!! **

**A/N: Yeah sorry for not updateing for a long while kinda had a bad batch of writer's block and some problems with my computer and other crap that has happened in my life.....:( all well sucks to be me but onward to the story!! Oh yeah sorry for any mistakes that there may be and if any of the characters seem a little out of character oh and sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed I'm trying to get through this part of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Taken Away **

"Kira, are you sure you saw the girl come in here?" The black haired man with the striking green eyes and the unnaturally pale skin asked the young blond man in front of him.

"Y yes sir I did, but she isn't alone she's with a few people….." the young blond haired man said in a nervous voice.

"Mm you better be telling me the truth boy, cause I don't care if you are Gin's favorite or not I'll rather kill you than look at you." The black haired man said narrowing his green eyes at the young man.

"Ulquiorra take it easy, we're not here to kill anyone only to acquire the target and that's it." The woman with the short unruly blond hair said looking around the club for their target.

"True, Halibel but Aizen didn't say that we couldn't dispose of a few pieces of trash that gets in our way." The man called Ulquiorra said in a casual uncaring tone causing the young blond haired man to shiver a little as they continued to walk up to the bar.

"Is that her right there? She seems to fit the description." Halibel said tipping her head to the opposite side of the bar where Soi Fong sat with Yoruichi hanging on her.

"Y yeah that looks like her." Kira said in the same nervous voice as he sat upon a stool.

"Well, then we don't need you any longer boy you can go back to your friends." Ulquiorra said eyeing the boy dangerously then looking back to their target noticing the two women who was with her.

"Yes Sir!" the boy said quickly scurrying to the door.

"Can't you cut the kid some slack Ulquiorra, if it wasn't for him we would be out all night looking all over the city for her." Halibel said keeping her eyes on Soi making sure she doesn't lose sight of her.

"The boy is of no importance to me so why should I care about him….." Ulquiorra said with a slight shrug of his shoulders keeping his face emotionless. "….besides the boy is only a pet to Gin and I don't take orders from Gin."

"True…." Halibel said shaking her head in agreement. "….but just try to be a little nicer to him so that we don't draw any unwanted attention to us."

* * *

"Ahh come ooon Soi just a little sip won't hurt ya." Yoruichi said purring a little to the younger woman with just a hint of a drunken slur.

"No thanks!" Soi said nudging the alcoholic beverage away from her. "Alcohol affects your ability to think and move and I need to be on the top of my game if I'm going to protect you Yoruichi." Soi said in a neutral tone turning her head to look in the other woman's golden eyes.

"B but Soi…please pretty please…just try one sip." Yoruichi said with a false pout playing on her lips as her golden eyes sparkled with mischief."

"I told you NO Yoruichi." Soi said narrowing her eyes at Yoruichi.

"Ju't gve th kid a break w'nt ya Yoru'chi." Kuukaku managed to get out with a drunken slur while downing another shot.

"Aww alright." Yoruichi said while she took Soi into a hug. "I was just playing anyways but you are taking this thing way to seriously I don't think anything is really going to happen." She said tilting Soi's face towards her and placing a soft kiss upon her lips causing a deep crimson blush to form on Soi's face. Neither one them noticing the two people who was watching their every move.

"W well, still Yoruichi I just want to be prepared is all…" Soi said titling her head down and looking at her hands. "I don't want anything to happen to you." She softly murmured.

"Geeze, Soi I thought I already told you nothing is going to happen to me you don't have to worry like that…" Yoruichi said a mischievous smirk starting to play on her lips. "….but I do find you being so protective really sexy." She purred into Soi's ear with a slight husky seductive tone causing the other woman if possible to turn an even darker shade of crimson.

* * *

"Well, at least we know her weakness now." Halibel said keeping an intense eye on their target. "It should make getting her to corporate easier."

"Pathetic." Ulquiorra said scanning the entire area for any obstacles that could get in their way. "Such show of emotions will only get one killed." His eyes returning to the target. "but this does give us an advantage over her and Aizen will be thrilled to learn of such a pathetic weakness." He said before leaning his head down messing with a device in his hand.

Halibel only shook her head in agreement before suddenly speaking to her partner. "I've been wondering Ulquiorra how exactly are we going to get her out without anyone noticing? I'm sure that those two with her won't notice much but what about the others Kira said that she came in with?"

"Well, I already have the specs of the building downloaded" Ulquiorra said showing the device that had the clubs blueprints on the screen to Halibel. "…..so getting her out without drawing any attention to us should be simple enough…and as for as the others a slight distraction should keep them occupied."

"What should we do with the other two women with her?" Halibel said as she notice Ulquiorra frantically typing something in his phone.

"Well hopefully they won't get in our way but if they do we'll just have to take care of them the usual way." Ulquiorra said in a voice without any hint of emotion.

"But such an action would compromise our position and ruined the entire plan…"

"True, so that's why we'll have to make sure that they don't get in our way." Ulquiorra said noticing the blond headed boy coming back into the club with more of his friends. "aww, the diversion is about to begin."

"So that's who you were texting just now." Halibel said in a knowing voice, watching the blond haired boy raise his fist to hit a random man in the face, with the others taking that as their signal to start and began hitting random people causing a fight to break out.

* * *

"H'y Yoru'chi w't th hell 's go'ng on o'er there?" Kuukaku said noticing the little brawl starting. "S'ouldn't ya be doi'g someth'ng about th't?''

"Huh what?" Yoruichi said looking in the direction that Kuukaku was looking at. "Oh shit!" Yoruichi said starting to get up and heading toward the already crowding area with Soi Fong right beside her.

"Do you know what could of happen?" Soi Fong said scanning the crowd trying to see the cause of it.

"Not for sure probably just some drunk bastard trying to start something." Yoruichi said trying to push herself through the crowd.

"Does this kind of thing happen a lot?" Soi Fong asked eyeing Yoruichi.

Looking at Soi Fong with a little smirk forming on her face Yoruichi said, "Sometimes, it is a club after all." Yoruichi said turning back to the crowd spying the top of an orange head and a red head coming through the door and starting to jump into the fight.

"I see, so why don't you have any bouncers?" Soi said also noticing the mop of orange and red hair through the top of the crowd.

"Well, there's no need really Kuukaku or Kisuke and me can take care of anyone trying to cause a problem really." Yoruichi said with a large cat like grin on her face causing Soi Fong to roll her eyes at Yoruichi. "Hey, Kuukaku help me push through this crowd!" Yoruichi yelled to the drunken woman standing a little ways behind them.

"A'ight, n' prob Yoru'chi." Kuukaku said starting to knock her way through the crowd with Yoruichi and Soi Fong following her.

* * *

"Well, your little diversion is working to a tee." Halibel said looking to Ulquiorra.

"Yes, and now it's time to acquire the target while everyone is distracted." Ulquiorra said standing up and heading toward the crowd.

"But, of course." Halibel said following Ulquiorra into the crowd of chaos noticing a tall brute of a man with scars covering his body and a weird hairstyle jumping in the middle of the crowd grinning like a maniac.

"There she is." Ulquiorra softly spoke to Halibel pointing to Soi Fong standing close behind Yoruichi and Kuukaku still trying to get to the center of the crowd.

"Do you think that this will work?" Halibel softly spoke to Ulquiorra as she notice that everyone was busy trying to see what was going on.

"Yes, of course I do. Everyone seems to be focused on this little distraction so there is nothing to worry about." Ulquiorra said stepping a little closer to their target but keeping a safe distance. "But if we do have a slight problem I have no worries that we can take care of it." Ulquiorra said looking to Halibel for a moment.

"Yes, I'm sure we'll have no problems." Halibel said walking right behind Soi Fong making sure the two women with her were ahead of her and well distracted while raising her hand and coming in contact with the back of Soi Fong's neck successfully knocking her out cold and carefully taking the young woman in her arms bridal style and walking out of the crowd with Ulquiorra going unnoticed by everyone in the crowd. "Now, what?" Halibel said looking at the unconscious woman in her arms then back to Ulquiorra.

"We take her to the back and out to the car waiting on us a little ways off." Ulquiorra said heading to the back entrance of the club with Halibel carrying Soi Fong following close behind him.

"Of course, I'm guessing you told Kira to have the car ready before the fight broke out." Halibel said in a knowing voice slightly narrowing her eyes to see through the darkness of the hall heading to the back exit.

"Yes, after all without an exit plan this whole thing would not work." Ulquiorra said in his normal emotionless voice, stopping a short distance away from the exit. Looking beyond Ulquiorra, Halibel could see a shabby haired man with an odd green and white stripped hat covering the top part of his face illuminated by the exit sign above his head who just stepped out of a door close to the back exit. His chest bare and wearing rather tight leather pants turning to look at Ulquiorra.

"I'm sorry but this exit is only supposed to be used in case of an emergency. Like a fire you know." The man said in good humor.

"Well, this is an emergency." Ulquiorra said narrowing his eyes and approaching the man.

"Really? And what is the emergency?" the man said tilting his hat up a little finally noticing Halibel behind Ulquiorra holding Soi. "Hey, isn't that Yoruichi's chick?" the man said a little suspicious of the two in front of him losing his good humor from before, not noticing Ulquiorra raising his fist until it slammed into the man's gut successfully knocking him out and falling onto the floor. Kicking the man out of his way Ulquiorra continued walking to the exit.

"Pathetic trash." Ulquiorra said continuing on his way to the awaiting car opening the door for Halibel to get in with their target not attracting anymore unwanted attention.

"Do you think it was a good idea keeping that man alive?" Halibel said cradling the unconscious Soi and looking at her delicate face not noticing Ulquiorra watching her intently as their car drove off to their destination.

"Perhaps not but we were order not to kill anyone and I didn't believe he posed a threat since we caught him off guard besides we didn't want to attract anymore unwanted attention now did we." Ulquiorra said in his normal uncaring voice.

"I suppose you're right, Ulquiorra." Halibel said still looking at Soi and moving a strand of hair from the young woman's face and placing it behind her ear.

"Of course." Ulquiorra said narrowing his eyes at Halibel. "You know you don't want to get to close to the girl we don't know what Aizen has in store for her." Ulquiorra said looking out the window not noticing the shock expression on Halibel's face or how she pulled the unconscious girl closer to her.

* * *

"Well, what a waste of time if I known that your little group of friends would have taken care of the trouble makers then I would of stayed at the bar or better yet taken you to an uncrowded part of the dance floor, huh Soi?" Yoruichi said with a mischievous smirk playing on her lips talking to Soi, not getting any answer turned around expecting to see the stotic woman blushing behind her. "Soi? Soi where are you?" Yoruichi said looking out at the used to be crowded dance floor looking for the younger woman.

"Hey, Kuukaku where did Soi go?" Yoruichi asked the drunken woman sitting beside her on the floor looking out at the beaten up bodies littering the dance floor and watching the five men still standing looking at the destruction from the fight.

"Don' kn'w?" Kuukaku said shrugging her shoulders.

Getting a little frustrated Yoruichi threw her hands in the air. "What good are you then?" Yoruichi yelled at her drunk friend.

"M'ybe 'he wen' to th b'thro'm Yoru'chi?" Kuukaku said looking up at her friend with a slight frown on her face not use to seeing Yoruichi act like this. "n' n'ed to g't ups't." Kuukaku continue to say to her friend.

"Yeah maybe." Yoruichi said running to the bathroom and coming back out more worried than before. "Hey you guys have you seen Soi?" Yoruichi yelled at the five men standing a little way off.

* * *

**A/N: Well anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter all reviews are apreciated!! And again sorry if some of the characters are little ooc and any mistakes that maybe in the story. Well hopefully it won't be to long before the next update but I can't promise when that will be..... Oh and tell me if anyone notice what I did with Halibel!!! **


	17. Chapter 17: Darker Sides

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to do a diclaimer again?? it's quite obvious I'm not Tite Kubo, but all well I do not own Bleach.... :((**

**A/N: So sorry for not updateing in awhile like four months or so...Been really busy with school and work and pretty much everything else. Yeah so let's see I really don't much like this chapter but I wanted at least to get something out there since it's been so long since my last update and so, sorry for any mistakes that there may be and if any of the characters are a little out of character which I'm sure that they are. But anyways enjoy!! **

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Darker Sides**

Soi Fong awoke to a blanket of darkness surrounding her and an aching pain in her head causing what little bit of the dark room that she could make out to blur and swim in her vision. "God what the hell, I feel like I got hit upside the head with a crowbar or something?" Soi mumbled to herself attempting to rub the junction of her neck and head where she got hit at, noticing for the first time that she wore chains on her hands. Realizing this she started to take notice of her surroundings trying to see what kind of situation she was in while years of practice and survival skills started to kick in, unaware of the eyes that watched her from the dark lurking shadows of the almost impossible darken room.

"Ahh Miss Fong you're finally awake I was getting a little worried there for a second afraid that Haribel might have hit you a little too hard." An amused male voice sounded through the darkness causing Soi's head to snap around to the direction of the voice noticing the silhouette of a tall man for the first time causing her to grind her teeth together in irritation for not noticing the man sooner.

_"Damn it, I could have sworn I looked in that corner just now…"_Soi thought to herself. _"I can't be that out of it that I didn't notice him sooner and where the hell am I anyways….I'm of no importance to anyone so why am I alive and not dead?.... Damn it I hope everyone else is okay at least the last thing I saw of Yoruichi she was alright, but there's no telling what happen to everyone after I was knocked out?"_ Soi thought with a million questions running through her head.

"No need to fret my dear…." The man said as he lifted his arm and the lights flickered on causing Soi Fong to close her eyes and turn her head away from the blinding light. "…..I'm not going to harm you." The man said with a disarming smile playing along his lips, causing Soi's head to snap up in surprise seeing a man with handsome features and slick back brown hair giving her his most charming smile. Only causing more questions to form in her head at this statement causing the smile on the man's face to broaden as he notice the questions forming behind the young woman's eyes.

* * *

**"…KISUKE WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?" **Yoruichi yelled at the bare chested man standing in front of her rubbing the spot on his stomach where he got punched, the panic and anger in Yoruichi's voice clearly heard in the scream.

"Y Yoruichi I'm sorry but if you didn't notice I was laying on the floor knocked out…" Kisuke said still trying to tend to the black and purple mark forming on his torso. "….jeeze what did that dude use a batting ram?"

"Oh stop acting like a baby Kisuke that Kuchiki guy already checked you and made sure you were alright just a little bruised is all." Said a now completely sober Kuukaku as if she hadn't just been drunk a couple of hours ago slightly worried for her friend.

"Yeah I know… but it still hurts and besides that guy was stronger than he looked…." Kisuke said scratching his hair underneath his hat. "… come to think of it they both looked weird they defiantly weren't from around here… and the guy was really pale not to mention a little scary."

"Well at least you got a good look at the ones that took Soi." Byakuya said with a hand on his chin thinking. "It'll defiantly make the search a little easier, but what I don't understand is why did they take Soi, surely it couldn't be because of her fight the other day they would just kill her straight off or kill the ones closes to her to get revenge." As he said this he looked pointedly at Yoruichi noticing the worry etched on her face and her frustration at not getting any answers.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing it's defiantly a puzzle…." Zaraki said kicking the side of one of the guys that came in and started the fight that sat there bound and gag. "…perhaps one of these peep squeaks here can give us some information, I think it's clear enough already that this whole thing was meant to be a distraction." Zaraki said glaring evilly at the small group of boys tied up and sitting alongside the wall causing an audible gulp to be heard from the young men and tears to start to form in response to fear for the giant of a man in front of them.

"Perhaps, but by the looks of it their just lackeys probably not given even an ounce of information about the situation at hand just the orders that they were given." Byakuya said a little colder than normal eyeing the tied up boys with a deadly glare noticing the boys starting to sweat, and one blond boy with a emo like hair cut look over at the other wall trying not to look Byakuya in the eye. "Or perhaps one of them might." Byakuya said noticing the boy's odd behavior as if he had something to hide Zaraki noticing too. "Ms. Yoruichi would you mind if we use your office for a moment?" Byakuya asked knocking Yoruichi out of her nervous pace.

"Uh yeah I guess it'll be alright as long as it helps find my Soi and brings her back to me safely." Yoruichi said in a shaky voice unlike her usual confident self.

"I can not promise anything, but it will give us a better lend at the very least and hopefully bring her back." Byakuya said turning toward Zaraki. "Would you mind bringing the boy this way Zaraki?" Byakuya said walking toward the office.

"Of course, it'll be my pleasure." Zaraki said walking toward the emo looking boy with his eyes glittering dangerously and easily picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder walking in the direction that Byakuya just went. "Don't worry Ms. Yoruichi we promise not to get to much blood everywhere." He yelled behind his shoulder causing a shiver to run down Ichigo's and Renji's spin knowing exactly what will happen.

Yoruichi noticing the slight shiver of the two turned toward them and asked, "What did he mean by that?"

"W well even though it doesn't quite seem like it we are all very close and Soi is like a sister to us all…" Ichigo started without the strong convention that his voice usually carries.

"…What Ichigo is trying to say is that Soi means a lot to us after all we're all a team like a family you could say, but she probably means more to those two…" Renji said titling his head toward the direction that Zaraki and Byakuya went. "…I mean they've known each other for a really long time and I even think that they both might have a thing for her but will never admit it, don't know but they both have always been really protected over her and well just by their reaction that boy is going to regret ever being a part of that gang that took Soi." Renji said with his eyes on the floor and his fists clinch tightly in his pockets.

"…Yeah I have never seen Kuchiki like that before. I sure would hate to be that guy." Ichigo said shaking a little bit more finally looking up around the room catching Omaeda's worried look as well as the rest of the group. "Don't worry you guys this is Soi Fong we're talking about she knows how to take care of herself!" Ichigo said his voice a little more cheery trying to cheer up the others.

"Yeah that's right!" Renji said catching on to what Ichigo was trying to do. "She'll be back before you guys know it!" Renji said punching a fist in the air for emphasis as a blood curling scream was heard coming from the office causing everyone to cringe.

* * *

"Oh so you don't know anything do you?" Zaraki said bringing out a large dagger like knife that was hidden in a pocket in his dress coat, as he watched Byakuya remove his knife from the boys leg to wipe off his abnormally large blade on the young man's shirt getting rid of the blood that stain the blade.

"No, I don't think that is the excess of your knowledge mister Kira." Byakuya said stepping away from the boy watching as the blood slowly dripped from the multiply cuts on the boys face enough to cause pain but not serious injury. "Do you Zaraki? Perhaps we should provide the boy with a better example of what happens to those who messes with us or who harms one of us?"

"An excellent plan Kuchiki, perhaps taking one of his fingers would provide a better means of loosening his tongue?" Zaraki said his eyes gleaming his hatred for the boy in front of them.

"Yes, or perhaps something that he'll probably miss more an ear perhaps, or an eye, or even that little member that is every man's most treasured appendage? What do you think Zaraki?" Byakuya said noticing the boy trembling and sweat sipping into his cuts causing him to winch in pain as an obviously wet spot started to appear on the poor boys pants leg.

"Ooo all of those are excellent decisions I especially like that last one." Zaraki said laughing a little at the boys reaction stepping closer to the boy catching the gleam of the light on his blade and clearly seeing the look of fear in the boys eyes. "What do you think Mister Kira? Isn't it a great idea?" Zaraki said lowering his blade just a few inches above the boy's waist watching the boy to try to squirm backwards in the chair that he was tied to, to try and get away of the blade that was threatening his manhood quite literally.

**"AHHHHHHHHH, PLEASE DON'T OKAY I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I KNOW."** Kira said tears mixing with the blood on his face.

"Great idea mister Kira, I sure would have hated taking that away from you before you even knew what to do with it." Zaraki said in bout of laughter removing his blade away from the boy's body.

"Well boy get to talking we don't have all day." Byakuya said eyeing the boy.

* * *

"Shit I wonder what those two are doing in there to that boy?" Kuukaku said eyeing the door to the office nervously.

"Probably the usual." Omaeda said with a shrug of his shoulder's the scream of the boy not even affecting him. "But if you want my opinion the boy deserves a lot worse."

"A what's the usual for you guys?" Kisuke and Kuukaku both said in a nervous voice eyeing the three remaining guys in the room.

"Oh you know the basics, like a few cuts here and there to get someone to talk or the removal of a body part for the more stubborn prisoners." Renji said nonchalantly as if it was part of everyday life.

**"WHAT!...YOU SAY THAT LIKES IT'S NOTHING!"**Kisuke said pointing at the red headed man.

"Yeah it is nothing." Renji and Ichigo said together looking at the man as if he grew two heads.

"That is not nothing. What exactly are you guys? Part of the mafia or something?" Kisuke asked looking the two boys in disbelieve.

"The mafias to weak for us they just wish that they had one of our members on their side." Ichigo said looking up at the ceiling with proud look on his face.

"That's right!" Renji said with a smile growing on his face agreeing with Ichigo.

"Oookay weird." Kisuke said stepping back a little.

"Don't worry Kisuke Soi told me a little bit about everything and this little society of theirs." Yoruichi said finally stepping into the conversation to get her mind off of the past events that have taken place, with Kisuke just looking oddly at Yoruichi.

"Damn what's taking them so long if Soi was here the boy would already be a heap of crying flesh yelling out his every dark secret. After all she is the best during these kind of situations." Omaeda said looking at the office door expecting someone to walk out any minute now.

Tears started to reform in Yoruichi's eyes at the mention of Soi's name as her thoughts once again began to linger on the past events. "I I can't believe I lost her again." Yoruichi said letting the tears freely fall down her face.

* * *

**"Y YOU!"**Soi screamed pointing at the man in front of her.

"Don't be so surprised my dear." Aizen said smiling gently at Soi. "I'm sure Miku told you about me or at least as much as he knew, before his unfortunate death." Aizen said his smile changing into a deadly smirk at the mention of Miku's murder.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the chapter I hope you guys enjoyed reading it and hopefully you guys will review afterall all reviews are appreciated........and I can't promise when the next update will be, oh and any suggestions or ideas that anyone has for this story will be appreciated also!! **


	18. Chapter 18: The Proposal

**Disclaimer: At last I still do not own Bleach... But I wish I did own Soi... :( **

**A/N: WoW, yeah sorry that it's been such a long time since I updated this story... the only excuse I have is that I have no life really school and work seems to take all my free time... Anyways you guys should all thank YokaiMoon for this update since if it wasn't for her this chapter probably wouldn't have got written when it did! Actually this is kinda of a late graduation present for her so :P ! Happy Graduation! **

**So let's see please excuse any mistakes that I may have missed which considering that I wanted to upload this tonight there might be a lot... yeah not an English major... Also I'm sorry if the characters seem a little out of character it just fits for this chapter! Yeah this chapter is not one of my favorites though it is quite necessary for the story to progress as it should. **

**Anyways enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: The Proposal **

**"B But I saw you… I saw you die!"** Soi said screaming and pointing at the man in front of her. **"We all did!" **

"Aww so you do remember me my dear, but you see that's the beauty of technology not everything you see is real." Aizen said slowly approaching Soi.

"So your death was just an act, an illusion?" Soi said in a small whisper mostly to herself. _"…B but to be able to fool Unohana and father like_ _that, what kind of creature is this guy?" _Soi said thinking to herself.

"Oh, but of course my dear I couldn't have stayed in the Society with the plans I had, they just hold the gifted back and I do believe that you can agree with me on that statement." Aizen said slowly planting his seeds into the young woman's head all the time smiling his charming misleading smile.

"That still doesn't explain why I'm still alive and currently your prisoner." Soi said pulling on her chains to emphasis the prisoner part.

"Oh, but my dear you're not a prisoner you're my special guest and as my special guest you get special treatment…" Aizen said finally coming into arms length but far enough away so that Soi's chains could not reach.

"As I was saying my dear I have no intention in killing you, I in fact wish to enlist your skills into my little organization if you will. Though I have never worked with you during my stay in the Society I do know of your amazing abilities after all you were trained personally by the Society's leader your adoptive father I might add. Who has never been surpassed after all these years in combat or leadership except by you." Aizen said looking at Soi noticing the slight shock in her eyes.

"W What are you talking about?" Soi asked in an uncharacteristic shaking voice.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm speaking about my dear." Aizen said with a slight smirk playing about on his lips.

* * *

"Did you guys find anything out?" Both Ichigo and Renji yelled as they saw the office door open revealing Kenpachi holding a bloody mass over his shoulder and tossing it to the group of guys still tied up trembling as they tried to move out of the way.

"Unfortunately the boy didn't know much…" Byakuya said looking over at the cowering mass of their beaten and bloody new friend.

"But we did receive more information than we thought we would." Kenpachi continue where Byakuya left off.

**"Y you guys d didn't have to kill the poor kid!"** Both Uruhara and Kuukaku said at the same time pointing at the bloody mass with their jaws hanging open in complete shock. Hearing a laugh come from the massive man Kenpachi they both turn to see him holding on to his stomach.

"That weaklin aint dead!" Kenpachi said still trying to hold back his laughter. "Though we did enjoy extracting information from him, well the little bit that's important enough, but we wouldn't ever kill a kid unless they really deserve it. After all Soi wouldn't ever forgive us if we did." Kenpachi said sobering up with Byakuya nodding his head in agreement.

At this Yoruichi lifted her head up feeling a little bit anxious and hopeful thinking that she might get some information about Soi's where about's and slightly proud that her Soi was so honorable.

"So, what did you guys find out?" Omaeda asked becoming excited about finding his strict petite captain even though he wouldn't ever admit it.

"Well, you guys aren't going to believe this but…" Kenpachi began saying when Byakuya cut in.

"It would seem that a former member of the Society is the one of the people that took Soi." Byakuya said being a little vague on the details and throwing a glare at Kenpachi and then looking at Yoruichi and her friends when Kenpachi seem to understand what the glare meant.

"Well, who is it?" Both Ichigo and Renji said not noticing how Byakuya cut Kenpachi off.

"The boy said that he works for Ichimaru Gin…" Kenpachi said in a stern voice. "….But unfortunately he doesn't know who Ichimaru works for, but he's certain that Ichimaru is the second in command."

**"WHAT!" **Ichigo and Renji both screamed out at the same time looking at each other with both of their faces covered in a look of horror knowing exactly who that name belonged too.

"You know that is really getting annoying, with them yelling at the same time." Kuukaku whispered to Uruhara who nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Uruhara agreed adjusting his hat to cover his eyes.

"Hey, what do you mean by that!" Ichigo and Renji growled at Kuukaku and Uruhara apparently hearing the little comment that Kuukaku said.

"Oh nothing!" Uruhara said pulling out a fan that said dumbass on it and waving it slightly in front of his face covering the smirk playing on his mouth from the raging boys.

**"WHY YOU!"** Ichigo said going over to kill Uruhara before he and his cohort Renji was pulled back by Omaeda.

"Hey, Zaraki you don't mean that fox faced coward that ran away right in the middle of that one battle a few years ago do you?" Omaeda asked starting to pick his nose, which cause Kuukaku to gag in discuss, while keeping one arm tightly wrapped around Ichigo's and Renji's necks keeping them in place.

"So, you guys know at least one of the people who took my Soi? …. Does that mean that you know where Soi is?" Yoruichi asked getting a little bit more excited over that fact and just ignoring anything that was happening around her.

"Yeah, we know the guy; he was a snake in the grass…" Kenpachi said nodding his head in agreement with his arms crossed over his chest. "….but unfortunately the kid doesn't know where the main headquarters of this so called organization is which we believe is where they took Soi."

"Though he did tell us where he and his little gang met with Ichimaru along with a few other people…." Byakuya said placing his hands within the pockets of his pants. "….which we hope will lead us to a better lead on the where about of Soi."

"At least it's better than what we had." Yoruichi said hoping to have her little bee back in her arms soon.

* * *

"I I don't know what you're applying." Soi said in a weak sad uncharacteristic voice still trying to recover from what Aizen said.

"Oh, my dear you can play dumb as much as you want, it doesn't matter…" Aizen said lending a little closer to Soi breathing down on her. "…I don't really care about the Society they would just keep you and your talent down anyways little leader after all this mission is proof enough what is it a suicide mission?..." Aizen said not expecting an answer from Soi but noticing her avoid looking him in the eye. "….anyways I'm here to offer you a seat as one of my head generals my dear." Aizen said taking a step away from Soi.

**"I'll never join you and your murdering organization!"** Soi yelled trying to pull her chains from the wall.

"Who said you actually had a choice, either you join willing or I make you." Aizen said grasping the door knob of the door. "And believe me my dear it'll be more fun for me if you refuse." Aizen said turning around with a devious smirk playing on his face. "I'll give you a day or two for you to make your decision and choose wisely my dear, but until then perhaps Halibel can keep you company and help you make up your mind a little faster." Aizen said leaving and allowing Halibel into the room bowing to Soi as she entered showing respect then raising her head to get a better look at Soi and a blush started to form on the part of her face that could be seen.

"M Milord why is she chain like that?" Halibel asked in a low slightly shaking voice to the retreating back of Aizen.

"Mm…" Aizen says looking over his shoulder. "..oh I'm not just going to let her run around until I know that she's on our side." Aizen said knowing exactly why Halibel was asking the question.

"N not what I meant." Halibel whispered to herself as she crossed her arms over her plump chest trying to hide her nervousness from the lovely chain young woman whose black muscle shirt was torn slightly right under her breast giving a beautiful view of her well shaped abdomen. Which cause Soi to look at her with a slight shock playing on her face from the little blush that could be seen on the dark skin woman's exposed cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the chapter I hope you guys enjoyed reading it and hopefully you guys will review afterall all reviews are appreciated even flames. **

**Hey can anyone guess where I heading to with Halibel and Soi? I bet you can't though who knows you might! **

**Well, I can't promise when I'll update again probably when YokaiMoon kicks my butt in gear and tells me to lol! But yeah tell me how you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

**Oh and I'll be taking the poll down that's on my profile here soon so if anyone hasn't picked their favorite pairings then they should do that if they want to... and I'll post the results of the favorite pairings on my next update okay! **


	19. Chapter 19: Bound

**Disclaimer: ...Yada yada yada Don't own Bleach never will... unless I kidnap Tite Kubo and make him sign over the rights to it... though it will never happen :((**

**A/N: Sorry guys that it's been little over a year since I've updated this story, not a lot of time in my life to actually sit down and write, well besides writing twelve page essays and creating web pages and doing other projects on top of that and other things in my life preventing me from writing. **

**So let's see standard excuse for poor grammar... please excuse any mistakes that I may have missed and if the characters seem a little out of character and since I started writing this story with Soi Fong I will continue to write her name like that or like Soifon since that was how I first saw her name written and how Tite Kubo first wrote it before he decided he wanted to go with the original Chinese spelling instead of the Japanese spelling...**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Bound**

"Milord, do you think it wise to allow Halibel in there with the prisoner." Ulquiorra said to the man walking out of the special quest room.

"Oh, my dear Ulquiorra, Halibel may yet persuade our young _guest_ mind." Aizen said walking away leaving Ulquiorra to look at the close door with an emotionless stare before walking after his lord.

"Milord, sir, why is the girl so important to you?" Ulquiorra said walking beside Aizen.

Aizen looked at the man beside him with a slight smirk playing on his lips. "That girl is essential to my plans, besides she has more power than over half of my men…." Aizen said looking in front of him. "….but for the rest you'll just have to wait and see when she joins us."

"What if she does not sir?" Ulquiorra said walking faster to keep up with Aizen.

"Oh she will, she will there's no doubt about that." Aizen said his small smirk turning into a full blown grin. "Besides with Halibel showing an attraction to girl this might just be a little easier than I expected it to."

"What about the girl's friends and the woman she was with?"

"Mm, they might pose a problem later on especially the woman, but we'll deal with that when it comes." Aizen said rubbing his chin and turning his gaze to Ulquiorra. "But for now that little group can deal with a few loose ends of mine."

Ulquiorra could clearly see the deranged grin on Aizen's face casting the man's features into a haunting demonic look. "I I do not seem to understand what you mean milord." Ulquiorra said in an uncharacteristic shaky voice.

"You'll soon learn, but for now my eyes are watching them, so there is no need to worry." Aizen said as he continue walking toward his office. "Now go and make yourself useful." Aizen said waving Ulquiorra away.

"Yes milord." Ulquiorra said gaining his emotionless uncaring tone back.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Yoruichi asked the man driving the car.

"Mm, well first we need to go and collect some supplies before we head off to our destination." The man driving the car said narrowing his eyes a little.

**"DAMNIT WHY ARE YOU SO VAGUE!" **Yoruichi yelled at the driver.

"No need to get upset Yoruichi you'll see but unfortunately you and your friends will have to stay where we're going…" the man said turning his head slightly to look at Yoruichi from the corner of his eyes. "… for Soi would kill us if anything happen to you."

**"DAMN IF I WILL!" **Yoruichi yelled at the man.

"Yoruichi calmed down we're doing this for your own safety." The man driving said.

"Byakuya, can't ya tell the lady is upset…" the man sitting beside Byakuya said. "….cut her some slack."

The driver Byakuya looked over at his passenger with a slight glare in his eyes. "We're all upset Kenpachi, but that does not mean we can just show such weakness at this period of time."

**"WEAKNESS WEAKNESS CARING BOUT THE SAFETY OF MY BEE IS NOT WEAKNESS," **Yoruichi yelled at Byakuya's last statement causing the man at the wheel to uncharacteristically flinch and the car to swerve a little.

"Hey, I know we have to stay strong and everything but can't you guys take a chill pill or something…" Ichigo said craning his head to look pointedly at the driver earning a glare from Byakuya. "….especially while we're driving." He mumbled under his breath as he sat back looking at the red headed Renji who was desperately holding on to the seat of the car and shaking his head in agreement with his orange headed friend.

"The kid does have a point," Urahara said watching his best friend from the corner of his eye. "Besides we can speak further about what's going on and what everyone is going to do when we get to wherever you guys are taking us." Urahara said resulting in a silent unanimous agreement placing everyone into a strained tense silence for the rest of the journey.

* * *

After a few minutes Soi seemed to shake off her shock from the other woman's reaction and just narrowed her eyes opting to keep up her appearance as the silent strong type which was slightly diminish from her apparent attire. Seeing the change upon the so called guest's demeanor allowed Halibel to pull herself together and slowly approach the younger woman leaving any timid side of her at the entrance of the room.

"Who are you?" Soi asked the woman approaching her.

The dark skinned woman looked at the bound girl and smirked at her. "My name is Tia Halibel you can call me Halibel…." The woman said her eyes running up and down the young woman's body. "…..may I know your name?"

Without getting an answer besides a narrowing of the young woman's eyes the dark skinned woman shrugged her shoulders and continue talking to the bound chained young woman that had seem to catch her eye. "I suppose that Lord Aizen has informed you of his intentions for you?" The dark skin woman asked in a nonchalant voice while running a lone finger up the lower part of Soi's leg causing a small shiver to run up Soi's spine earning a small moan to escape from her lips.

Trying to pretend that she wasn't affected by the woman's touch Soi tried to straighten her body up as best as she could in the position that she was in and said in a strong voice, "Unfortunately yes." Soi's actions caused the older woman in the room to tilt her head slightly to the side trying to judge the younger woman and resulting in a slight spark to be lit up in her eyes.

"Is that so?" The dark skinned woman said not expecting an answer as she started trailing her hand higher on the woman's leg, reaching her inner thigh and trailing further north stopping at the young woman's exposed abdomen causing Soi to stiffen at the action. "And what is your view on the situation presented to you?" Halibel asked playing with the exposed flesh and the well shaped muscles presented to her.

"M My answer t to your so called lord if that is w what you are implying is still no." Soi said trying to keep up her normal nonchalant attitude but failing with the slight trimmer in her voice and trying to move out of the other woman's touch but failing miserably.

"Now that is a shame." Halibel said shaking her head slightly as her hand started back on its path north with her fingers pausing briefly to trace the underside of Soi's breast causing another small unwanted moan to release from the younger woman's mouth while she tightly shut her eyes to compose herself.

Opening her eyes to stare at the darker skin woman in front of her to see her eyes gleaming with unbridled lust and with a shaky uncharacteristic voice she asked. "Why do you say that?" Shaking her head slightly trying to get her voice to sound more threatening Soi again spoke. "Anyways, it doesn't matter nothing you could do could make me change my mind."

"Oh? Really now?" The older woman said lifting up the remainder of the young woman's shirt and ripping it off exposing the young woman's small pert breasts resulting in a yip to escape the young woman's mouth. "I normally would result in a different method to getting someone to cooperate but I really do not feel like scarring that beautiful skin of yours though I see that you have acquired a few scars from past battles." Halibel said running her finger on a slight scar running between the young woman's breast causing the young woman to shiver at the touch.

"W What are you doing?" Soi tried to demand but didn't turn out as such with the little trimmer in her voice and how her body was reacting to the older woman.

"What am I doing?" The older woman replied running her finger over a hardening nipple. "I think the real question is why your body is responding to my touch in such a way?" Halibel said taking the nipple between her forefinger and thumb and rolling it between her fingers causing the young woman to close her eyes tightly and earning a small grasp and moan to escape the young woman's luscious lips along with a name.

"Y Yoruichi!" The name of Soi's lover spilling out into the air causing the older woman to pull her hand back and start to shake in fury.

"That the name of your lover?" The older woman asked with a slight edge to her voice. With not getting a reply the woman raised her arm and hit Soi hard across the face with more strength than she intended causing the young woman's head to bounce hard against the wall and the head board of the bed she was currently chained too causing her vision to become fuzzy and her world to once again go black. **"SHIT!" **the older woman yelled. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard." The dark skin woman said examining the small blood trail starting to run down on the younger woman's face. "I need to get Lord Aizen!" The woman said heading toward the door before turning around and looking at the unconscious woman laying there bleeding. "It doesn't matter about your so called lover…." She said closing the door behind her and locking it to make sure no one tried to harm the young woman. "…she didn't save you at the club and she can't save you now, besides you're mine now." The woman mumbled to herself as she headed toward her lords office.

* * *

"Thank God we're finally here!" Renji said dramatically jumping out and kissing the ground.

"Must you do that, you look like an idiot." Byakuya said eyeing Renji with distaste.

"Hey not my fault you don't know how to drive!" Renji said running up the stairs to the front door of the simple looking building.

"So, what is this place?" Kuukaku asked eyeing the shabby building.

"It's what you could call a meeting house for us." Kenpachi said starting to follow Renji up the stairs.

"Okay… and why are we here?" Kuukaku asked again looking around to check on her friends.

"To pick up supplies and wait." Byakuya said in a short simple statement.

**"WAIT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAIT" **Yoruichi yelled at the man that was currently standing in front of her.

"I mean wait." Byakuya said eyeing the woman. "We can not do anything till the time of the so called meeting where Ichimaru is to meet Mr. Kira." He said following the others up the stairs and into the house.

"Right and I'm just suppose to wait not knowing what's happening to my little bee!" Yoruichi said following the man into the house.

"Yes you are…" An unknown nonchalant voice said in the darkness of the house.

**"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" **Yoruichi screamed out at the unknown voice the stress of the situation starting to get to her.

"Oh Captain you upset her!" A hyper cheery voice said causing a mumble from the former voice.

* * *

A knocked and the slight squeak of the door opening disturbed the man that was looking out the window talking to someone on his cell. "Yes, well send out the Gillians to the location and if anything changes inform me." The man said to the person on the other line.

"Milord?" The dark skin woman asked in a slight cold tone.

"What is it Halibel?" The man said turning around ending his call and looking at the woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry my lord but it would seem that I accidently knocked the girl out and that she might have a concussion." The woman said lowering her head to look at the floor.

"Is that so?" The man said lending back in his chair eyeing the woman.

"Yes milord." The woman replied looking up at the man expecting him to be furious at her and only seeing a devious smile forming on his face.

"Well, let's go and check on our young _gues_t shall we?" The man said rising to his feet.

"Milord?" The dark skin woman asked confused that she has not been punish for her lost of control.

"No Halibel I'm not upset with you." The man said knowing exactly what the dark skin woman was thinking. "Now come along my dear." The man said leading the way to their young _guest _room.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the chapter I hope you guys enjoyed and hopefully you guys will review afterall all reviews are appreciated even flames! **

**Yay Halibel and Soi action, though I think that Halibel is a little possesive... and I hate that Soi seems a little weak in this chapter though anyone would if they were chained down with a woman running her hands over your body and your clothes were torn almost completely off...**

**Also I bet you guys can't guess who the new guys are that just met Yoruichi and the gang ^_^ a cookie to anyone who can! **

**And what's the deal with Aizen what has he got planned? **

**Anyways the poll to the favorite Bleach Pairing is can anyone guess? To No surprise Soi and Yoruichi was in the lead with Rukia and Ichigo next followed by Orihime and Tatsuki, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto next, Hitsugaya and Momo, Renji and Rukia, Shunsui and Nanao, Orihime and Ulquiorra, Gin and Matsumoto, Orihime and Ichigo, Soi Fong and Kenpachi, Kisuke and Yoruichi ... and the rest well there not that important since they didn't get much votes. **


End file.
